Paradise
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Ever since she 1st saw the lanky, pale Slytherin boy, she's loved him. 3 things kept her away: Lily, DE, and Snape. When she finally gets him, Lily reappears. Will they ever find paradise?
1. Scorching Slytherin Starts

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything HP related, and I'm obviously not her. I'm just temporarily borrowing the characters.

**First Warning: **This story will have elements where it needs to rely heavily upon an alternate universe rather than established canon. I do, however, keep most of the events the same. For example, Snape still calls Lily that horrible name by the lake, and they end up not being friends. However, I've changed it to where he's not so obsessive over Lily. He's willing to move on. He'll still love her always, but he does move on. So if you're a Snape/Lily fan, then this story isn't for you. Lily ends up with James, and Snape is with Sinistra. The biggest change comes later with a favor that Lily asks of Snape when she's pregnant with Harry. It's a favor that I'm pretty sure that Lily and James wouldn't ever ask, and one I'm rather certain wouldn't be agreed to by either party. However, I wanted to write another story with Harry having a pretty awesome life instead of the one he got stuck with in canon.

**Second Warning: **I've hinted in my other works about Aurora being raped. I do mention a bit more about it (mostly how she heals emotionally), but I do not go into explicit detail, and we do not see it. However, I'm warning you ahead of time that in the second chapter that I do mention it again. Some of you might be wondering why I keep this dark detail in my stories. I keep it in there to explain the reasoning behind her hatred for Death Eaters and the reason why she (the lone and semi-known Slytherin at the time) would join the Order of the Phoenix. Slytherins are known for sticking together, so her joining the Order could be construed as her turning her back on her House. Yes, Severus was a Death Eater, but she's grown up with him enough through the years to learn that he's not a true Death Eater. Sadly, she knows what we know, and that's that he joined because he longed to belong to something, feel appreciated, and to gain power over situations that canon Snape deemed to be powerless over (e.g. Tobias beating him, and Marauders constant harassment), not because he was like Lucius Malfoy and the other well-known Death Eaters who enjoy what they do.

In addition, while JK (I believe) never wrote about the true cruelness of Death Eaters, (which is probably because it's a children's book), I believe that it was rather likely that they used rape as a form of torture. So there will be one more instance of it in this story (probably either in the fourth or fifth chapter), but I promise not to be graphic about it since it is a rather sensitive topic to so many people. So with the good comes the bad, unfortunately. And this story will be a bit darker in spots than what some people will be used to seeing from me. However, I'm going to try to make the good outweigh the bad and keep the bad to a minimum because I don't enjoy writing those dark parts anymore than you enjoy reading them.

I'll put a large warning in on the two chapters that contain rape like I did here, and I'll also put asterisks on either side of the italicized dates and location, so you can skip ahead if you don't want to read those parts.

**Third and final Warning: **There are character deaths, but I stick to canon for those deaths, so we should be used to that, sadly.

**A/N: **If you've read some of my other works, then some of the following glimpses of Snape and Sinistra's past will be familiar, but not all. I apologize for all the warnings, but I felt we needed this before anyone could start to read the story. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Scorching Slytherin Starts**

_September 1972-Sorting Ceremony_

A young girl with dark frizzy hair slowly walked beside a light-brown haired girl as their classmates entered the large room. The girl's dark eyes glanced towards the ceiling. She smiled softly at the twinkling stars above her. She felt extremely tranquil under the bewitched ceiling. Then again, she had always loved the stars. In fact, her father had taught her all about them when she was younger.

"If you could line up right here, thank you," a stern looking witch in emerald robes instructed. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forward, and I'll place this hat upon your head."

"I hope I get sorted into Ravenclaw. What about you?" the light-brown haired girl asked.

"Slytherin, my entire family is full of Slytherins," she responded proudly. The elderly witch in emerald robes loudly announced numerous names of the girls' classmates. However, neither girl was truly paying attention to their classmates' sorting.

"I'm Septima Vector. What's your name?" the light-brown haired girl questioned.

"Aurora Sinistra," she responded before smiling towards Septima. "Ravenclaw is a rather good house, I suppose, but Slytherin is really the House you want to be in, Septima."

"Aurora Sinistra," the stern-looking witch loudly announced. The minute the Sorting Hat touched Aurora's head it sprang to life.

"Ah, a Sinistra," it coolly drawled. "You have a definite thirst to prove yourself, don't you? Hmm, yes, but then you're also very loyal and a hard worker…hmm…decisions, decisions. Where to put you? Ah, yes, the answer is in your blood, isn't it? Oh, yes, good old Sal would be fairly irate if I put you elsewhere. Hmm, I see I don't have a choice. SLYTHERIN," the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

Aurora proudly smiled before walking towards the long table. She sat down next to a young boy with a hook-nosed. He was feverishly writing notes on a spare bit of parchment, which instantly gained her attention. His long hair was in clumps about his face, but it didn't seem to bother him a bit. She tried to glance at what he was taking notes on, but he pushed his book away out of her line of sight. Maybe she'd bring her textbook with her at next year's Sorting ceremony. After all, it was a rather good idea.

_

* * *

_

December 1973-Near Black Lake

The second-year dark frizzy-haired Aurora Sinistra positively hated winter. It was always so damn cold in the castle, especially in the dungeons. Sure, her parents always made sure that she had tons of clothes to bundle up in to escape that nasty cold, but unfortunately for her the cold still seeped into her. It was rather funny if she thought about it, but the cold was better to handle when she was outside than inside, strangely enough.

There was one thing that she had wanted to try. She had read about it in one of the books in the library last term. It was something Muggle children did on occasion, and from what she had learned from some of her Ravenclaw friends, even witches and wizards tried it at least once in their lives.

Coming from a pureblood family, she hadn't really learned all that much about Muggles and their odd inventions. However, her parents, namely her father, were always willing to help her out when she ventured to learn more about other cultures. So, that was why she was rather glad to wake up this morning and find a pair of ice skates under the Christmas tree.

Granted, she knew she should have returned home to see her parents, but she had informed them that she wanted to stay with her friends. Unfortunately, all of her friends in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin had gone home. Well, that was the case except for one third-year lanky hook-nosed Slytherin, but she wasn't going to tell her parents that part. Her plan had been to cozy up to him since he wasn't in the company of that chestnut Gryffindor witch anymore. However, unfortunately, he didn't seem to understand that plan because either he remained in the dorms or off to who knew where by himself.

With her new ice skates in hand, she started off towards Black Lake. She thought about telling a professor about her plan for the day, but it was six-thirty in the morning on Christmas day. She was rather convinced that Professor Slughorn didn't want to be bothered, and she guessed that the other professors felt the same. However, that didn't mean that she didn't leave a note for Severus. After all, she so did not feel like having Severus yell at her yet again. She still didn't understand why he was so upset. She was only exploring the upper levels of the castle. Well, she did understand actually. Professor Slughorn and the headmaster weren't quite thrilled to learn that she had skipped all three meals that day.

She silently laced her ice skates and glanced at the frozen lake. To her naked eye, it looked rather thick enough to ice skate on for at least awhile. She drew in a deep breath and gently scooted on her backside towards a few feet from the shoreline. Slowly, she tried to stand up, only to fall backwards. This was going to be trickier than she thought, but she enjoyed challenges.

After nearly a half-hour later, she was standing on her two feet on the ice. She smirked widely at herself before sliding her foot forward. Unfortunately, her other foot slid backwards, and she fell to the ice once more. Growling quietly, she got back up on her feet and closed her eyes. She repeated her mantra in her head, allowing the wind to push her slightly on the ice.

Two hours later, she was actually skating. Her butt was sore from falling on it so many times, but she was actually ice-skating. She found that turning a perfect circle surprisingly was easier than she had thought it would be. She could now skate forwards and back, side to side, and circles. Overall, she wasn't half-bad. Unfortunately, if she paid any attention to the ice below her, she would have seen the tiny cracks, but she wasn't.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" a low voice growled behind her from the shoreline.

"No, Severus," she drawled back. _Great, Mr. Fun decided to join my party,_ she thought.

"Get over here _now_," he hissed.

"Oh, honestly," she mumbled. "Severus, what's the worst that could happen?"

As soon as she asked that question, she heard the cracking of the ice underneath her. She glanced up at him and screamed instantly when the ice gave way underneath her. She plunged into the freezing cold water and felt herself sink towards the bottom before she started to rise slowly again. The water chilled her to the bone and made it nearly impossible for her to swim back up to the surface.

When she did surface again, she found it was only to thick ice above her. She had somehow moved away from the initial break in the ice. She was about five feet from the hole actually. She frantically pounded on the ice above her. She could feel the darkness settling behind her eyes from the oxygen deprivation or perhaps she was just so lucky that hypothermia was already setting in. She felt herself start to sink back towards the bottom, which made her panic even more.

Suddenly, the darkness above her disappeared, and light streamed above. Yep, she was dying. After all, why else would there be light above her? She knew this ice-skating was a bad idea. Why didn't she just listen to him before when he told her to get off the ice?

Arms then wrapped around her waist as something pulled her upwards towards the light. She tried to fight with the thing that held her. She didn't want to die. Why was this thing trying to drive her towards the light? She didn't want to die, not now, not here, not like this. Whatever had her only tightened its already viper-like grip around her waist before yanking her upwards. She then closed her eyes in response. She only hoped her parents would forgive her for being so stupid.

A few moments later, she felt a terrible pain in her chest. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Paradise, only there was an oddly familiar hook-nosed young man kneeling over her. Her eyes narrowed on him. What was Severus doing in Paradise with her? Slowly, she heard grumbling and muttering somewhere near her, but she couldn't understand the words with all the roaring in the background.

"Am…am I…am I dead?" she rasped out, not noticing that she was shivering like crazy. His dark eyes darted towards her, and he fixed her with the nastiest glare he had. He didn't respond, but her senses were slowly coming to her again. His hair was wet, and his lips were blue. It then dawned on her what had really happened. "You…you saved me," she whispered.

"The next time I tell you to do something, you damn well better do it, Sinistra," he snarled back.

"What're yer two doin' out here?" a gruff friendly voice asked behind them. "Dear Merlin, yer both soakin' wet," the half-giant said in a bit softer voice. "Up yer go, both of yer." Hagrid gently helped Aurora to her feet as Snape got up on his. Unfortunately, the cold had zapped every last bit of energy from her, making her collapse towards Hagrid's chest. Hagrid, however, only reached for her and picked her up gently in his arms.

"The ice broke underneath, and she fell into the lake. She was in there for at least four minutes."

"Poor girl," Hagrid responded. "Yer better come with me, Snape. Yer look like yer could use a warm up too. Now, yer in no position to argue with me," he gently scolded. "I ain't gonna let yer do that tough guy act. Come." Soft grumbling slowly transformed into a soft 'fine' from the young Slytherin.

_

* * *

_

December 1974-Near Defense against the Dark Arts classroom

When the door to the DADA classroom opened, third-year Aurora Sinistra had to force back her grin. Her eyes searched for the lanky Slytherin in the crowd of students walking out, but sighed when she didn't see him. Then again, she didn't see Potter and his gang of bullies or even Evans, strangely enough. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" a voice drawled next to her.

"Severus," she exclaimed before turning towards him. Her dark eyes then noticed Evans walking up to them. She fought the urge to hex the Gryffindor witch.

"Sev, we have to get to the library," Lily Evans, Miss Perfect herself, purred.

"You go ahead, Lil. I'll be there in a minute." Aurora nearly grinned again when she heard the huff from Princess Lily. However, Lily walked a bit further from them. "What do you want, Sinistra?"

"I need help."

"Perhaps more than I can ever give you," he drawled.

"I'm horrible in Potions. It's my worse class, so I was wondering since it's your best class maybe we could come to an arrangement." His dark eyes narrowed. "In return, I'll help you with Astronomy."

"What makes you think that I need your help?"

"I saw your last essay, Severus. Need I say anymore?" She heard his soft growl, but he didn't deny it either. "I know you have another essay due Monday. If you want, I can—"

"I do my own work, Sinistra."

She nodded slowly. She knew that. It was one of the many things she loved about him. She then glanced at the floor.

"I know you do, Severus. I wasn't suggesting that I write it for you. I can point you to the right books, though. In return, I'd appreciate it if you could help me brew some of the potions that a third-year should know over the winter holidays." He folded his arms. "Slughorn tried to get me a tutor, but, well, no one wants to work with me." He snorted in response. "I know that I'm absolutely moronic when it comes to Potions, but I need to get that grade up, Severus. Please, you're the only one that can help me."

"Fine, but I expect no complaints, Sinistra. You will do as I say, exactly what I say."

"I understand," she responded making sure not to burst with joy like a Hufflepuff. She'd be spending nearly every day with him. It took all her self-restraint not to squeal happily. In fact, she was rather sure by the way that he was still semi-calm that she wasn't wearing any emotions on her face. Maybe she finally did discipline her mind, control her emotions, and all the other junk that stupid Occlumency book told her it would do. Honestly, reading that book reminded her of something Severus would say. Her eyes then narrowed. The handwriting on the note was jerky like his.

"Sev, are you coming?" Lily asked rather annoyed.

"No, Lil," he replied glancing back at the Gryffindor witch. "Something came up. Good night," he said before walking off towards the Slytherin dorms.

Aurora turned to follow after him, only to have Evans grab her arm and yank her back. She glared at the Gryffindor witch, but didn't say anything. Luckily, Evans spoke for her.

"You think I don't know what you're doing, Sinistra? Keep your slimy hands off him."

"Or what, Evans?" snapped Aurora. "You'll wave your hair at me? After all, everyone knows that Princess Lily can't break a nail."

"What is your problem?"

"Funny, Evans, I was wondering the same thing." She then scoffed. "Oh, if it isn't Potter and his little gang of rejects. Don't worry, Gryffindors. I was just leaving. Well, that is if Evans releases me."

"Keep your hands off him. He doesn't need any of your kind, Sinistra."

"My kind?" she growled. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You know precisely what I mean. Severus wasn't so interested in the Dark Arts until you started hanging around." Aurora instantly scoffed.

"Oh, yes, Evans, it just has to be me that caused that interest. It couldn't be because Potter and Black harass him constantly. Or haven't you noticed that, Evans?" She then shook her head. "Or maybe you have noticed, but you think it's so funny when Potter's standing over Severus harassing him? It seems to me that the only person who should stay away from him, Evans, is you." She then yanked her arm out of the other girl's hand and angrily stormed away. She so hated that Gryffindor witch.


	2. Terrible Troubling Truths

**Warning: **Contains mentioning of rape. The asterisks denote the scene it's mentioned in.

**Terrible Troubling Truths**

_May 1976-Slytherin Common Room_

A young pale witch with long dark curly hair stretched out comfortably on one of the numerous dark green sofas in the Slytherin common room. Her fairly tattered Potions textbook rested on her stomach with the page opened for all to see. All of her fellow housemates ignored her, except for one.

The hook nosed lanky wizard kept glancing at the young witch with an annoyed look on his face as she continued to sleep peacefully on the sofa opposite of him. She wasn't snoring, so it wasn't noise that bothered him. It was more along the fact that she had her Potions textbook opened to _that_ page in clear sight of the others.

His favorite subject was Potions. Unfortunately, for some of his classmates, which appeared to be in this case one fourth-year Aurora Sinistra, the only thing about Potions they were interested in was love potions. There were numerous other potions that were worthier than that garbage. For example, Polyjuice Potion came to mind. Did the others think about anything like that, though? No, of course they wouldn't think about silly things like that. Why think about something that could actually make you assume another's identity when there are love potions?

Glancing back at his own textbook on the oh-so-fascinating Goblin Wars, he returned to his reading. Unfortunately, it didn't keep his attention very long just like the stupid class. His eyes darted back over to the curly-haired witch. She was truly pissing him off, and she wasn't even awake to do it either. Then again, since his fight with Lily a week earlier, he was always upset.

For an entire week, he begged and pleaded with the Gryffindor witch to forgive him for calling her that wretched name the other day by the lake. Lily, of course, didn't. Instead, from the way he heard it, she was now in the company of that bastard who lived to make his life a living hell. Well, that was fine then. Really, he didn't need some Gryffindor bitch telling him what to do all his life.

It was a pipe dream if ever he had one to think that he and Lily could remain friends and possibly lovers by the time they graduated. She was a Muggleborn witch sorted into Gryffindor. He was a half-blood wizard sorted into Slytherin. They so weren't Romeo and Juliet. For one, Romeo didn't get beat by his father whenever he went home. For two, Juliet never would have jumped into bed with Tybalt twenty-four hours after she and Romeo ended their friendship. No, they were so not Romeo and Juliet.

He drew in a deep breath before grabbing his History of Magic textbook and throwing it at the foolish witch sleeping across from him. The textbook hit her in the chest, and she instantly leapt up from the sofa with a loud screech. He calmly held up a hand, though, and summoned his History of Magic textbook once again before angrily storming up to his dormitory.

"Bastard," the witch muttered under her breath as he walked past.

He instantly whirled around and glared at her. He knew he should've kept walking, but he was always so angry nowadays that he just couldn't do that. He stormed back and grabbed her upper arms.

"Do not push me, Sinistra," he snarled.

"Oh, because I won't like you angry, Snape?" she mocked. "Grow up." His eyes instantly darkened. "You should be happy Evans doesn't have her nails in you anymore, Snape. I know I am." He released her instantly as if she had wounded him. She only rolled her eyes and whirled around before walking back to resume her reading of her textbook. "Merlin, the way you followed after that witch was purely sickening, Severus. You had to know that. All of the guys were talking about you behind your back. If you wouldn't have ended it with her, well, they would have."

"And just why are you so happy I am no longer friends with Lily?" he replied with a soft growl.

"Because I don't have to listen to Reg complain that you're with that stuck-up Gryffindor anymore," she responded matter-of-factly. She then turned her head to glance at him. "You didn't honestly think that Evans was going to stay faithful to you, did you? She's been hanging out with those idiot Marauders since the start of term."

"She's been _what_?"

"You didn't know? Wow, I guess Evans really did have her nails sunk into you. Hell, the other day, when Potter hexed you from behind, the great Gryffindor queen herself was laughing with Alice about it in the fourth floor girls' lavatory. Don't worry, though. I gave the stuck-up witch what was coming to her, but I left Alice alone. Alice's somewhat like you were, Severus. She's just an innocent bystander." His eyes narrowed on her. "Evans thinks that she can just wave that damn perfect hair of hers, and everyone will just kiss the ground she walks on. Please, as if," she said with a snort. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised at all if Potter knocks her up. We both know that he's a complete idiot. I wonder how perfect little Princess Lily would take that."

"Leave her alone, Sinistra."

"Fine, but I'm glad that you're not friends with Evans anymore."

"Wonderful. I'm pleased that you find that to be a good thing," he sneered before glaring at her. "Now leave her the hell alone, Sinistra." He then shook his head when she didn't respond before walking towards his dormitory. However, once more, Sinistra's voice called him back, much to his extreme displeasure. He growled before whirling back towards her.

"Oh, yes, because we can't make Miss Princess Lily cry now, can we, Severus? Merlin only knows how the world would come to end if that happened."

"Shut up, Sinistra," he snarled.

"Make me," she retorted while folding her arms across her chest. She refused to move when he stormed towards her. He roughly latched onto her upper arms once more and angrily yanked her upwards so that they were touching noses.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me, Sinistra," he whispered darkly.

"Thankfully, that's not my intention, Severus," she responded back with a wry smile.

"Then what _is_ your intention?" He received his answer instantly, and he nearly dropped her as a result. Of all the things that he had prepared himself for mentally, not a single one came close to her lightly kissing his lips. His teenage hormones surged through his blood, effectively making him forget practically everything. A girl was kissing him…voluntarily. Him, Severus Snape, greasy fifth-year Slytherin and secret member of the Death Eaters, a girl was kissing _him_. A few seconds later, he gently set her back down onto her two feet and just stared at her for the lack of anything to say. He was speechless. She only smiled and grabbed her Potions textbook before walking off happily. "What the hell?" he muttered as she disappeared behind the door to her dorm.

_

* * *

_

April 1977-Slytherin Common Room and boys' dormitory

It was the first nice warm day that Hogwarts saw in a long time. The majority of the students that had been running around outside wore t-shirts and jeans. They left their long black robes behind them, favoring the feel of the sun more than showing their house-affiliation. There were dozens of happy laughter and screams as boys chased girls around the courtyards. It was definitely the height of spring fever. Unfortunately, one poor Slytherin didn't get that memo.

Snape knew better than to run around the castle without covering up his Mark. There were too many students and professors who would stick their noses in things they shouldn't. Therefore, doing as he always did, he wore his Slytherin robes. Scoffing instantly, he walked into the common room after returning from the library. She was definitely starting to become a bit predictable at times.

While it had been nearly a year since the day she had kissed him, he wasn't quite in the mood for her ridiculous notion of them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Granted, the girl didn't listen to a word he said. In fact, every time he denied her, she'd only smile that foolish smile of hers and drawl that there was always tomorrow. He wondered how long it'd take her to realize that he wasn't ever going to say yes because he loved her walking away all frustrated at his denials. Yes, he was being a bit of bastard towards her, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Sinistra. He wanted to make her work for his affection, and she was doing rather well so far. A bit predictable, yes, but she was definitely winning.

Avery and Rosier had even told him once that he should just give in because they were tired of her sneaking around them. Neither of the two Slytherins was afraid that Sinistra would rat them out for practicing Dark Arts because it was just common knowledge that Slytherins stuck together. In fact, she had even taught them all a new spell, which secretly solidified his feelings towards her even more. Though, the only reason that was the case was that she taught it to them by casting it on Potter and Black. While he did have to serve a detention with McGonagall because of her, it was worth it to see the look on those pompous asses' faces.

Plus, Snape's detentions with the head of Gryffindor weren't bad. Usually, he just had to write lines and partake in some rather horrific talks. He speculated that she felt sorry for him for how some of her dunderheaded Gryffindors treated him and possibly the fact that she knew what his loving father Tobias had thought of him. He still wasn't over that horrid thing yet. How his Transfiguration Professor learned that his father had beaten him was beyond him, but it was nice to know that he had someone to go to when things were bad.

His own head of House was good and all, but the stupid man always wanted to dump him off on the Headmaster for any sorts of punishments he received. He guessed Slughorn thought Dumbledore would be able to get through to him more than he ever would. Or maybe it was because Slughorn just didn't want to deal with a screw-up like him, unless it was in regards to his Slug Club. Then Slughorn would always wrap an arm around Snape and say oh-so-wonderful things about him. Lying sacks of worthless garbage, all of them, well, all of them except McGonagall strangely enough were that. She was strict, but at least a person knew where he stood with her. As much as it pained him to admit it, he guessed she reminded him a bit of his mum, only Minerva McGonagall still had a lot of fight left in her.

"Where were you?" fifth-year Aurora Sinistra asked standing up from the couch she had been sitting on waiting for him to return. "Oh, please tell me that you didn't fight Potter and Black again."

"I didn't duel them. I didn't even see the morons," he responded with a scoff.

"Good," she said with a slight smirk. "Now, answer me. Where were you?"

"What are you, my goddamn keeper?"

"Some days, it feels like it, Severus," she replied in the same exasperated tone as him. "Now, answer my question."

"Fine," he growled with a nasty smirk on his face. "I went to the loo and pissed. You happy now, Sinistra?" he asked glaring at her.

"You two fighting again?" grumbled Evan Rosier. "Just tell her yes already and save yourself the trouble, Snape."

"But he can't do that, Evan, because then he has to admit he's human," Sinistra drawled. "And we know how Severus just can't show any sorts of emotions lest be found out that he's a secret Hufflepuff." She smiled wickedly at him, which made him glare daggers back.

"Ooh, ouch, she just burned you man."

Ignoring the ribbing from his two acquaintances, Snape roughly grabbed Sinistra by the arm and led her into one of the private rooms. The door slammed shut behind them. He released her before clenching his hand into a fist. She didn't even seem to notice how angry he was.

"If you ever make an insinuation like that again, Sinistra—"

"You know, you can end this, Severus. You just have to say three little words."

"Fine," he replied grinding his teeth. He watched her eyes light up with anticipation, which made him secretly gleeful inside. "I…hate…you!" he snarled emphasizing each word. Her face didn't even drop. In fact, there wasn't any visible reaction in her face that showed she heard him. He thought at the very least that she'd storm out, but there was nothing. "Sinistra?" he said quietly, secretly wondering if her lack of reaction should be reason to worry or not. After all, he had once seen Potter and Black both reduced to tears after she had finished with them. She didn't respond, though. She just stared at him. "Aurora?" he whispered.

"I apologize, Severus." Her apology instantly made him narrow his eyes on her. "I shouldn't have done that just now in front of Rosier and Avery. It's not quite safe anymore to make those types of jokes in front of some people in our House."

"Some people in our House?" he repeated. She was being fairly odd right now.

"You know," she responded with her voice barely above a whisper, "Death Eaters. I should've thought about that before I said anything. Last thing I want to do is draw their attention to you." His hand instinctively touched his left forearm where his Mark was, which he noticed she didn't notice. "They belong to it, Severus, your friends, Rosier and Avery. I saw their Marks the other day." She then turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her chest. "While I won't even understand how you can be friends with them, I won't be like Evans. I won't tell you whom you can and can't be friends with, Severus. I trust you more than that to use the right judgment and not join them."

Snape stared at her back before glancing away. He didn't know how to describe it, but his gut clenched unnaturally at her words. She trusted him not to be a Death Eater, and yet he was. He joined it because his Master treated him like a son. For the first time in a long time, he belonged somewhere. He wasn't the outcast as he always had been before. A soft kiss on his cheek made him glance towards the young fifth-year Slytherin in front of him. He hadn't even heard her walk towards him.

"You should stop doing that, Sinistra," he softly grumbled.

"I don't think I will, Severus. All of my kisses are finally wearing you down. I can see it in your dark mysterious eyes." She then leaned in closer to him before whispering in his ear, "You want me."

"You wish," he replied with a slight growl. When she took a step closer to him, her smile widened as they stood chest to chest.

"I see. Then that must be your wand in your pocket, right, Severus?" Drawing in a breath, she calmly walked out of the room, leaving him to scoff. That round, unfortunately, went to her, yet again. One of these days, he was going to win again.

Snape ran a hand through his long dark hair and nearly smirked when he didn't feel the usual grease in it. Finally, his potion seemed to be working. He walked out and glanced around the common room, but found that Rosier and Avery weren't around anymore. Good, that meant the boys' dorms were free to release some of that dangerous built up frustration that always accompanied a visit from the curly-haired witch. He quickly walked into the dorms before throwing his robes against his bed. His Dark Mark was black as night against his pale forearm.

"YOU BASTARD!" suddenly he heard someone scream behind him.

He whirled around. What in Merlin's name was Sinistra doing in his dorm? He then noticed the black spell flung at him. He quickly casted a shield, but had underestimated the sheer force and anger Sinistra had put behind her casting. Her hex slammed against him with such strength that he flew back against the wall. He instantly yelled out as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder. His right hand then slammed against his shoulder, only to connect with something protruding from him. He turned his head towards his wound before his eyes widened at the knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"You don't deserve this kindness," she snarled before ending her spell. The knife that had pierced his left shoulder vanished instantly.

He slammed hard onto the floor and groaned softly as he pressed a hand to his wound. However, soon, her pale slender fingers shoved his hand away. If she was going to kill him, he'd let her. After all, if it got back to the Dark Lord or the others that he lost to a witch, well, he'd rather take death than that option. His eyes narrowed then when she silently whispered a spell that closed his wound. However, he knew just by looking at it that she hadn't healed him.

"How could you?" she snapped, glaring at him. "How could you join that…evil?"

"You wouldn't understand, Sinistra," he responded with a slight growl. He didn't need to explain his actions to anyone, especially not her. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged somewhere and felt accepted by his fellow brothers. She should be happy for him, not angry and definitely not bloody emotional with tears streaking her ashen cheeks.

"You're right, Severus," she said, standing up and wiping his blood into her robes. "I wouldn't understand. I wouldn't understand why you of all people wanted to become a murderer and a rapist."

He then watched her angrily storm out of his dormitory. The door slammed shut behind her. He glanced at his wound and grimaced slightly. She had healed him the Muggle way by the looks of it. His hand gently touched against the spot where her hex hit him with the intention of fully healing his wound, but ended up scoffing instead. He grabbed his wand and waved it over his wound, grimacing when the wound opened up again. He quickly bandaged his wound with one of his numerous healing spells. He'd heal the natural way. He deserved that wound and numerous more.

Sinistra was right. To be a Death Eater was to become a murderer and a rapist. No matter how content he was for belonging to something, it never would clean his already blackened soul. He had murdered his father and a few others already. He had 'proven his loyalties' only once, thank Merlin, and that was during his Initiation Ceremony. The next morning after becoming a slave, he couldn't stop retching. He kept remembering the girl's screams. Unfortunately, for him, Sinistra had thought he had become ill. The only illness he had, though, was of a mental variety.

Snape sighed. He'd make it up to her…somehow. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to try. He then sighed again. As much as it pained him to admit it, he needed her in order to save himself.

_

* * *

_

_*April 1977-Astronomy Tower*_

Two nights later, Snape's dark eyes caught Sinistra's outline as she leaned over the railing staring up at the numerous twinkling stars. He watched her from the shadows for a bit longer. Her tight dark curls rested gently on her bare shoulders. The moonlight shone brightly on her ashen face, and he could see the concern in her rich chocolate eyes. His dark eyes then took more of her in.

It was rare for him to travel up to the Astronomy Tower at night. There was only one reason students went up here, and that was to snog each other senseless. So he hardly ever saw this side of her. Sure, he knew the stars fascinated her, but he never once experienced the sheer look of peacefulness the night sky brought her. He also never saw her sleepwear before, which made him bite the inside of his cheek lest let another part of him noticed that revealing outfit. She wore a dark green halter-top with matching bottoms. However, it was the familiar mark on her left forearm that gained his attention.

He quickly walked over to her and gently grabbed her left arm. He noticed the slight gasp from her lips, but she didn't try to fight him. He turned her arm over very tenderly to confirm his fear before glancing into her eyes with his unspoken question. She didn't respond vocally, but she clung onto him as if he were her lifeline. Someone had carved the Dark Mark into her arm. He wanted to ask how…whom, but the words refused to leave his mouth. He held her tightly as the sobs racked her small frame. Once she was a bit calmer, he gently pushed a stray curl back from her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered rubbing her back affectionately. He was rather surprised with himself for how naturally all this felt to him. The only other female he had hugged before was his mother. He had tried once with Lily, but that had ended disastrously.

"You didn't do this to me," she replied quietly nuzzling her head further into his chest. "And considering the option between death and this, I'll take this any day."

"They asked you to join?"

"And I refused outright," she responded with a hint of pride. "So they punished me because I refused to become someone's slave." Her breathing hitched slightly as she choked back a sob. "Like I said, though, I'll take that punishment over selling my soul any day, Severus."

He couldn't ask, but he didn't really need to ask anyway. He knew from experience how and when a witch received that type of punishment. The Mark branded her just as it branded him. However, in her case, it was a bit darker than his Mark if that were possible. With his Mark, the majority of the Wizarding population considered him a slave as signified by being a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. With her Mark, though, she was a survivor in the Wizarding society's eyes. However, to the Dark Lord, he had marked her forever as being a blood traitor and he had perhaps even punished her in the usual means. His stomach lurched at this thought. Someone that he had once called his brother had…had defiled her.

"Does anyone know?" he whispered, holding her a bit closer in efforts to take her pain. He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Who knows?" He knew it was rather personal to ask, but he needed to be sure that she had in fact told someone.

"Madam Pomfrey and…um…Professor McGonagall," she quietly mumbled into his shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall, why does she know?" he growled. What was it about their head of House? He didn't want to deal with any of his problem children. Snape instantly berated himself when he felt her tense in response to his underlying anger. He instantly continued to rub gentle circles on her back, which helped her relax slightly. She still trusted him. After all that had happened to her, she still trusted him enough to allow him to touch her. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Horace…Prof…Horace didn't know what to do," she answered crying softly. "So he called her. He had touched my shoulder in class to congratulate me after I brewed a bottle of Pepper-Up correctly, and I just lost it. I…I couldn't stop…stop remembering what had happened. I kept seeing it, feeling it," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"And she came and helped you, though?" He felt her nod against him. "Then these detentions that you've been getting in Transfiguration, it's whenever you need to talk to her?" Again, she nodded, which made him sigh. He was familiar with McGonagall's deception when it came to her talks. "Then am I correct in my assumption that you were the one who informed her about Tobias?" Once more, she nodded against him. He made sure he didn't grumble or growl to show his annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered into his robes. He only affectionately kissed her forehead before resting his forehead against hers.

"There's no reason to be." He drew in a deep breath and waited until they were both calm again. "I have something for you, Sinistra." He felt the corners of his lips slightly upturn when he saw that faint ghost of a smile of hers. He gently pulled the necklace out of his robes and held it up for her to see.

"It's gorgeous," she said, lightly tracing the black onyx bat pendant with her fingertips.

"I wouldn't know about that, but you've told me before that I'm like your faithful dark protector. I bought it for you to apologize about you know," he said with a glance towards his left arm. He watched her curiously take a step back from him before whirling around and brushing her thick dark hair to the side. It didn't take a Ravenclaw for him to realize that she was asking him to help put it on her, which he did silently. When she whirled back around, his eyes caught the shiny pendant's reflection. He drew in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Aurora. I…I wished I never joined." He noticed her eyes glisten with fresh tears, but he continued. He needed to get it out before he lost the ability. He locked his gaze with her. He needed her to see the truth in his words. "Aurora, as long as you wear this necklace, then I won't ever be His loyal servant."

"Then I'll never take it off, Severus."

He nodded slowly before closing his eyes. Earlier when he had bought it, he had meant to lie to her. He had meant it to be a lie when he said he regretted joining and that he wouldn't ever be the Dark Lord's as long as she wore the necklace. However, when he spoke both phrases, there was nothing but truth in both declarations. He truly did regret joining. The minute that he learned what it meant to be a Death Eater was the exact moment he regretted joining. And he truthfully meant wholeheartedly that as long as she wore that pendant around her neck, that he wouldn't ever be truly loyal to the Dark Lord. If anything, and if he were honest with himself, her wearing that pendant now signified that he would be loyal to her, and only her. He was physically sick knowing that she had been hurt in such a way by people he thought were his new family. However, they both knew that he couldn't just walk away.

"I understand, Severus," she whispered, gently touching his cheek. "I understand."

*****April 1977-Astronomy Tower*****


	3. Ulterior Ultramundane Umbra

**A/N: **Umbra is used in the latin sense for "shadow."

**Ulterior Ultramundane Umbra**

_June 1979-Headmaster's Office_

"I apologize for disturbing you, Headmaster, but I have a question," Aurora quietly asked as she walked into the large room. She flashed a brief thankful smile towards him when he motioned towards one of the chairs in front of his desk, but she didn't take a seat. "I am under the impression, sir, that you're the founder of a group presently trying to thwart Death Eaters."

"I'm not quite sure where you received this information, my dear, but—"

"Please don't insult my intelligence, sir," she responded coolly. "I am well aware that you do not wish others to know about this group of yours. So do not take my words as my looking for confirmation because I am quite certain that my information is sound."

"Then what is it you're looking for, my dear?" he replied with a pleasant smile.

"I would like to offer my services to you, sir."

"I see, and just what skills do you think it is that you possess that I'd have use for in my group?"

"It's just speculation, sir, but I doubt you have a Slytherin in your group." He inclined his head towards her and motioned for her to continue. "No doubt you've recruited from all of the other Houses, but for the obvious reason of trust, you perhaps may never have given thought that you'd have a willing Slytherin. I assure you, sir, that I have no intention of selling my soul to that monster. As you can see by my forearm," she stated showing him the thin white scars shaped in the form of a Dark Mark. "I believe you remember the day I returned with this, sir." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"I remember that day clearly." He sighed. "I've no need for individuals looking for retribution."

"I assure you, sir, that's not what I'm seeking at all."

"Then what is it that you're seeking, my dear?" He fixed his blue eyes on her and waited.

"In addition, to gaining my knowledge and gifts that I possess, you would also receive a direct link to the Inner Circle." That gained Dumbledore's attention. He was on his feet within mere moments.

"A direct link, how?" he demanded.

"For the same reason that I am seeking to join, sir," she responded with a soft smile.

"I take it that reason is a young man you've chosen to become involved with," he stated flatly. "You do realize that is extremely foolish of you to do so."

"With all due respect, sir, I won't tell you how to run your life so please do not tell me how to run mine." She caught his shaking his head in disapproval. "The young man in question, however, is my fiancé. You are correct that it would be unwise in most cases, but not in mine. My fiancé regrets having joined. He would do anything to be free of the bonds casted on him. I fight for him, sir. I fight to free him from that monster he is forced to serve." She then inhaled slowly and closed her mouth. Her dark eyes watched Dumbledore watch her. No doubt, she guessed he was trying to figure out if she were telling the truth or not. "I fight for him because he didn't have anyone else to do so before. You may consider that foolish of me to involve myself with a known Death Eater, but, frankly, sir, I find it extremely disturbing that you and others turned your backs on him."

"I thought you would not tell me how to run my life, Miss Sinistra," he replied with a soft sigh. "You have given thought to him misleading you?"

"I doubt his tears and his pain that he hides are any attempt of deception, sir. And you would know that had you not turned your back to him because he was a Slytherin."

"You've grown up tremendously, Aurora."

"Yes, well, I've had to, haven't I, sir? Slytherins stick together because no one else will save us."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Never," she responded fiercely.

"Am I to assume that he does not know you are here asking this question presently?"

"It would be an incorrect assumption, sir. My fiancé is well aware of the fact that I have every intention of joining your group. He, however, ignores this fact for obvious reasons."

"You love him?"

"Tremendously," she answered with a soft smile.

"I shall have to give this some thought, my dear."

"Hopefully, not too much time, sir," she replied. "I shall be heading off to University soon."

"Yet another reason for me to deny your request. You should focus on your studies than—"

"Yes, well, Voldemort has made that rather hard, now hasn't he, sir?" She then released a breath in attempts to control her emotions again. "I apologize, sir, but even if I did attend University and not be a member, I will still see the effects this war has on our world. It shall be in every paper that I see. It shall be on every student's lips that I pass. I cannot avoid it, nor can any of my peers. In fact, you have sixteen Death Eaters inside this castle at this very moment, sir. Ten seventh-year Slytherins, three sixth-year Slytherins, and three fifth-year Slytherins," she stated calmly. "Would you like me to give you their names, sir?" She didn't wait for his response before producing a parchment with all the Death Eaters she had learned that were in her House. She carefully placed it on the desk between them.

"I believe you stated earlier that Slytherins must stick together. Why give me this list then?"

"If you truly were listening, sir, you would have heard me say that it was because no one else saved them. I am giving you this list so that none of them have to go through what my fiancé has had to go through this past term." She then drew in a breath. "Azkaban is better than that for them, sir."

"If I allowed you to join, then you would be putting yourself at grave risk. You understand this?"

"My fiancé has had to dodge your group for the past six months, sir. It is no more risk than what he has to go through. So I understand perfectly, sir, and I accept that risk fully."

"I would have to teach you how to occlude your mind properly."

"I understand, and in the interest of full disclosure, he found me to be a rather difficult student."

"I am always up for new challenges, Miss Sinistra. I'll send word to you after the ceremony. For your protection, I'll inform two others of your Initiation. There's no need for the entire group to know."

"Then I am to be your secret weapon, sir?" she asked with an amused smirk.

"Something along those lines, my dear," he replied chuckling. He then watched her incline her head towards him before walking towards the door. He called her back, though, before she could leave. "Miss Sinistra, you shall always have a place here should you need it." She nodded slowly in acceptance of his words. "And if he is true in words of regretting having joined, then so shall your fiancé."

"Thank you, sir," she responded before disappearing behind the door.

_

* * *

_

June 1979-Room of Requirement

Aurora drew in a deep breath as she saw in the massive room. When she was here last, she had been with Severus, and the only thing they had needed at the time was a bed. However, the room now held a rather deep pool in the middle of it, no bed. Her eyes narrowed on the shimmering blue water, but she followed Professor McGonagall further into the room towards a privacy screen. When Professor McGonagall handed her a white robe a few moments later, she glanced at the elderly witch with an amused look. It was rather odd to think about it, but she had become rather close with the head of Gryffindor over the years. The elderly witch looked after her in a way that any mother would. They had, she guessed, bonded during their sessions.

"White is not really my color, Professor," she said with a soft laugh.

"Yes, well, we all are members of the Light now, Aurora. I doubt I need to inform you what light does to darkness."

"No, Professor," she responded. "I take it that I have to change into this, though?"

"You saw the pool earlier?" Aurora nodded curtly. "Well, unless you wish your clothes to be wet, I would change." As Aurora quietly discarded her clothes and slipped into the long white robe, Professor McGonagall spoke with her back turned away from Aurora, allowing the younger witch some privacy. "Popular belief states that water purifies the soul. Albus believed it'd be the perfect ceremony for our new Initiates."

"I like the sound of purifying the soul," Aurora replied with a faint smile.

"You, my dear, are still full of innocence. He did not take that from you."

"I know, but I still like the sound of it."

"Albus informed me that you're engaged. Am I to assume that something did in fact happen between you and Severus Snape last year?"

"Maybe," Aurora replied with a wide grin.

"Well, from what I saw of him during his last year here, you definitely made that boy smile more. I think you two might be good for one another. You are being safe, though, right?"

"Yes, _Mother_," drawled Aurora with a soft laugh.

"Miss Sinistra, I'm being entirely serious," reprimanded Professor McGonagall.

"As am I, Professor, we're being very safe. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried, my dear. I'm merely concerned for your safety."

"Severus won't hurt me, Professor." She then scoffed. "If anything, he's a bit overly cautious."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," Aurora replied rolling her eyes before turning around. "So, who exactly is going to be here?"

"It's just Albus and me, my dear."

"Great, my headmaster and my mentor, no awkwardness at all," she said with a laugh.

"Well, if you want I can ask the only other person who knows about you joining to stand in as a witness?" Professor McGonagall replied with a pointed look.

"Severus?" Aurora said grinning cheekily.

"Alastor Moody, and trust me, you do not want him to be here."

"Not a good looking wizard?" Professor McGonagall snorted in reply.

"Perhaps once, but not anymore, my dear," she responded. "Now, I expect to be invited to your wedding, Miss Sinistra."

"I doubt we'll have a big wedding, Professor. Maybe when we renew our vows when this is all over," she said quietly. Aurora wasn't quite sure if Severus ever told Professor McGonagall about his Mark. She wasn't going to give it away, though. However, she guessed that he didn't tell her. Luckily, Aurora knew that the headmaster didn't know who her fiancé was, and Professor McGonagall wasn't going to say anything about it in front of him.

"If you're both ready," the headmaster suddenly spoke.

Aurora inhaled before walking out from behind the privacy screen in the white robes. He motioned towards the pool before turning around. Well, least she didn't have to worry about that. She calmly took a step in the water and nearly yelped at how cold it was.

"Your robe, my dear?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, it was nice when I had it," she responded before handing it over.

"Head towards the middle of the pool," instructed the headmaster.

Aurora calmly followed the order, doing her best to ignore the cold. Memories of the day she fell in the lake surfaced and made her smile. Well, there wasn't going to be a chance of Severus saving her today. Low chants of Latin made her glance towards the headmaster's back. She then glanced towards Professor McGonagall and watched as the elderly witch then joined in the low chanting. Professor McGonagall didn't glance at her, though, which she knew was out of respect for her privacy. Aurora could recognize some of the phrases, but most of it was way beyond anything that she had learned. They were using old magic. The cold feeling then started to sting, which made her rub her arms. A few seconds later, she felt something slither—wait—what—she glanced down and nearly screamed. Something, some liquid goop substance was slowly moving up her body.

"Forgive me for asking the asinine question, but is this supposed to be happening?"

"Lean back slowly and submerge yourself in the water," the headmaster responded, still not looking at her. "Allow it to purify your soul."

Aurora bit back her comment and attempted to follow his directions, only the mysterious goop covering her body up to her neck didn't allow for her to move. She was quite certain that wasn't supposed to happen. She glanced towards Professor McGonagall who still wasn't look at her.

"Privacy, be damned, help," she mumbled as the goop started to cover her mouth. She caught the shocked eyes of the head of Gryffindor almost instantly. So, that really wasn't supposed to happen.

"ALBUS," Professor McGonagall yelled jumping in the pool of water.

Unfortunately, the liquid had covered Aurora's entire body and was now invading through her ears, nose, and mouth. She tried to fight against it, but it didn't work. It was effectively blocking off her air supply. She couldn't breathe. Strangely enough, she didn't pass out from the oxygen loss. She watched statue-like and felt the mysterious goop suddenly harden around her body. She was plunged into darkness, but she knew she was still very conscious. It lasted for a few short seconds, though.

The darkness then quickly retreated, and she suddenly felt air rushing into her lungs. The hardness that had once surrounded her was gone again. Soon, she was standing in the middle of the now empty pool, shivering uncontrollably. She felt someone gently wrap something warm around her, which she happily accepted.

"Albus?" she heard Professor McGonagall softly say.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Minerva," he responded back quietly. "Do you know who I am?"

Aurora nodded slowly, rubbing her arms feverishly. She was so cold. Why did the cold always affect her so much? She then caught the secret look exchanged between the two Gryffindors. Obviously, her nodding wasn't good enough for the headmaster.

"You're…Dumbledore," she said shivering. He nodded slowly before faintly smiling. "That wasn't…wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

"No, my dear, it most definitely was not."

"Great, Hogwarts…it hates me."

"I very much doubt it was the castle, my dear. Perhaps Poppy will be able to identify it."

Aurora's eyes narrowed for a split second before she noticed the slimy goop covering her. She looked as if a troll had sneezed on her. She didn't even want to think about her hair. However, she did smile slightly. This would make a good story sometime, but she knew that if she even attempted to try to tell Severus later that it wouldn't end well. He was a bit protective of her now.

When she glanced back towards the headmaster and Professor McGonagall, she noticed that she was staring up at the ceiling. Had she fallen? She then slowly rolled her head to the side. She was in the Infirmary now. How was that possible? She had just been in the Room of Requirement. She could hear low noises off towards Madam Pomfrey's office. She tried to focus more on the voices, which worked.

"I've contacted her mother and informed her. Syra is as puzzled as me, though, Albus. I've never seen anything like it. Whatever that substance was, it drastically altered her magical core. The levels that I'm reading now in her blood work are off the charts." There was a response, but she couldn't make it out. "I wouldn't be at all surprised, Albus, if she could beat you in a duel now."

**A/N: **In case you're wondering why we get two different sides from Aurora (when she's with Dumbledore and when she's with McGonagall), she doesn't quite trust Dumbledore. She's being a typical Slytherin and being very guarded with him when she's speaking to him. She and McGonagall, as I mentioned, have bonded and have a bit of a mother-daughter type of relationship, even though Aurora's a Slytherin. Well, I'd love to hear what you thought about the first three chapters.


	4. Vivifying Vital Vows

**A/N: **This chapter includes some sexual content at the end, but, well, Snape and Aurora get married, though, and this story is rated M. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Vivifying Vital Vows**

_September 1979-École de Elixir_

Snape calmly stirred his potion counterclockwise. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face. He knew he had gotten this concoction right this time. It was a beautiful aqua color, and there were no hisses or bubbling that he could tell. Maybe the 534th attempt would be the successful one. He then scoffed softly. Yet another long night that he spent brewing. Then again, brewing was much better than the alternative, which was resting in his bed.

The nights were always the hardest for him. Usually, Aurora would be in his arms. Just one look at her would be able to calm his nightmares. He honestly didn't know what it was about the witch, but she somehow made the nightmares go away. She had been for years, though. However, now, they had a different approach to their routine, an approach he was sorely missing. Unfortunately, Aurora was almost seven hundred miles away, though.

Very carefully, Snape siphoned the aqua potion into one of his vials and sighed contently. Now, he just needed to test it, which who knew when that would be. He flicked his wrist to make the contents of the cauldron vanish, grabbed his notes, and left the labs. Upon arriving back at his dorm room, he instantly recognized the lovely face in his fireplace.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me, Severus."

"Never," he replied with a soft laugh. "Are you going to step through?"

"Sorry, but I can't." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Roxie and I are going to go out later to see the sights. You wouldn't believe how beautiful Rome is."

"I'm rather certain I can," he drawled setting down his notes on his desk along with the vial. "Should I be concerned that your roommate has decided to take you out so late this evening?"

"Well, I am an incoming frosh, Severus," she replied with a soft laugh. "You didn't think I'd spend my entire time in college staring at the stars, did you?"

"That is what you are studying, is it not?" He heard her scoff before she quietly laughed again.

"Admit it, Severus. You're just cranky that I'm not there." She then sighed. "Is it bad again?"

"Do not concern yourself with it, Aurora. I'll be fine. I've managed without you before. I'll just have to learn to endeavor it yet again."

"If you want, Severus, I can—"

"You can do nothing, except enjoy your time. I shall be fine as long as I know you are safe."

"Still concentrating in London?" she asked without having to mention whom she referred.

"Yes, for the moment," he replied. "I understand that it might hamper some of your fun, but perhaps you could inform me of your whereabouts from time to time." He had to admit that at least part of his insomnia and nightmares consisted of him not knowing where she was and being unable to rescue her in time from the Dark Lord.

"Well, I don't know where we'll be tonight exactly. I think Roxie said the name of the club was "Witch's Muse," but I don't know for sure."

"You're still wearing your ring, though?" he asked, still feeling unsure if it was acceptable to inquire of such things. However, Aurora never once said anything that she disliked his questions.

"Of course I am, Severus," she said with a wide smile. "I like wearing something that will always bring me to you. I'll check in when we get back. That is if you're still up," she teased.

"You know I will be," he responded quietly.

"Why don't you take some Dreamless Sleep, Severus?"

"It's not safe for me to do so, Aura." He caught her look of understanding instantly. Two worst-case scenarios prevented him from taking it. Both involved the Dark Lord. In scenario one, he took it and the Dark Lord called him, suffering at the next meeting because he hadn't come. In scenario two, he took it and the Dark Lord then decided to mount an attack somewhere near Rome. He'd never forgive himself. He knew it was weakness on his part, but he wouldn't let something happen to her, not again. He wasn't quite wearing his heart on his sleeve because he only allowed himself to feel around her. Otherwise, during his meetings with the Dark Lord or his classes, he always kept his barriers up.

"I'll talk to you soon, Severus," she said before disappearing from the floo. He still refused to say goodbye to her, and she knew it. Perhaps one day he could say it, but not quite yet.

_

* * *

_

October 1979-

_Universitá di Roma_

Drawing in a deep breath, Snape glanced around the small dark dorm room. It was the first time he had visited Aurora in her dorm. He wasn't surprised that she and her roommate weren't home. After all, it was just his luck to show up unannounced to an empty dorm room. He thought about leaving, but decided that he could wait. She had been telling him for weeks now that she had a rather large exam tomorrow afternoon, so he knew she'd be coming home soon to study.

When light suddenly flooded the small room, Snape stood up and calmly placed his hands behind his back. He had been going over his speech in his mind continuously ever since he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He caught the two wands pointed at him instantly, but he made no attempt to defend.

"Severus?" Aurora softly said. "What are you doing here?" Aurora's roommate then shut the door, and the candles around the room flickered to life. "Is this a bad night, Severus?"

"No, hopefully it becomes an excellent night, Aurora," he replied with a faint smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go turn in and let you two kids talk," the tall blond said with a wide grin before walking towards her bedroom.

"So that's Roxie?" he asked rather amused.

"Oh, hush," replied Aurora lightly hitting his shoulder. "You still haven't answered me, Severus. Why are you here?"

"I realize that you wish to be married in some large extravagant ceremony, but that likelihood of occurring now is rather low." She nodded slowly. "However, I do still wish to marry you tonight."

"You want to marry me tonight? As in us eloping?" she quietly asked. "And just who would marry us on Halloween, Severus? I'm rather certain everyone in the Wizengamot is rather booked."

"We could ask Dumbledore. No doubt, he'd be at the Feast, but we could ask him."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Severus, her Severus, a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, had just asked to see the one man fiercely opposing the Dark Lord willingly. The situation put her in a bit of a tight spot, though. Dumbledore knew that her fiancé was a Death Eater, but she had never stated who her fiancé was. He'd know the minute they'd show up requesting him to marry them. She was unsure how that would play out. Would Dumbledore take him into custody or would he just ignore that he had one of the Dark Lord's top so-called servants in his midst?

"Stay here for a moment. I, well, nature calls," she finished weakly before briskly walking towards her bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked through her bathroom towards her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the two-way mirror from the drawer in her nightstand. "Minerva," she softly whispered. When her mentor's face shimmered in the mirror, Aurora sighed softly. She could see the older witch's concern, but she cut McGonagall off before she could speak. "Severus and I are coming to the castle to see Albus. He wishes for Albus to marry us." McGonagall's eyes lit up with happiness for her, but Aurora shook her head. "It's not as grand as you think, Minerva." She then sighed and hung her head. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, my dear, I'm in my office. Why? Has he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that, Minerva," Aurora quickly replied. "Severus took the Dark Mark his fifth-year." She saw the brief flash of anger in her mentor's eyes. "But he doesn't belong to him, Minerva. He's not a true servant anymore. He wants more than anything to be free from that monster."

"I take it you're afraid what Albus will do once he has Severus in front of him?"

"Yes and no," Aurora softly admitted. "I'm more concerned what Severus will do when he learns that I'm a member of the Order. I mean, it's still speculation in his mind at this point, but one wrong word from Albus and he'll know the truth. He can't know the truth. It wouldn't be safe for either of us then. If the Dark Lord starts to wonder who the leak is and finds out that I'm passing information from Severus onto the Order, he'll kill Severus."

"All right, Aurora. I understand. I'll inform Albus about your arrival."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Minerva. Albus can't know that he married us. You know what he'll do, what he'll ask of me."

"Don't concern yourself over it then. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Aurora then wiped the mirror clean and quickly put it back into its hiding place before walking to her bathroom and out to her living area. "All right, Severus. Let's get married then."

* * *

_October 1979-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Snape and Aurora walked side by side into their former alma mater. Almost immediately, the graying long bearded Albus Dumbledore greeted them in the entrance hall with a jovial expression. Both Slytherins opened their mouths to speak, but the older wizard only held up a hand before motioning them to follow him.

About five minutes later, the two stood silently in front of Dumbledore's massive desk. They were both relaxed as they waited for Dumbledore to speak. However, that could have been because they held each other's hands.

"Am I correct in my assumption that you've both come here for something from me?" Twinkling blue eyes darted towards Aurora briefly before looking away.

"We wish to be married, sir," Snape calmly stated.

"I see, and you've decided you'd like me to preside over it?" Aurora nodded. "I'm truly honored. Though, one must wonder what the rush is." His blue eyes then glanced back towards Aurora.

"We are not rushing it because of a pregnancy, sir. I wish to marry her because I do not want to spend another moment without my life tied to hers. I love her, sir. And in these times that we live in, it has made it abundantly clear to me that life sometimes is too short to wait for the right moment. One could his entire life waiting for that moment only to have fate rip the woman he loves from his arms."

"Wise words, my boy," Dumbledore responded quietly glancing at the young man in front of him. "Then again, we've all had to grow up rather quickly, I'm afraid. Tell me how you want me to conduct the ceremony, and we will start after."

"I wish to make the Unbreakable Vow, sir."

"What?" Aurora exclaimed staring at her fiancé.

"I must concur with Miss Sinistra, Severus. There is no need to make that serious of a vow."

"I am well aware that it is not necessary, sir, but it must be said."

"As you wish," Dumbledore conceded. "What is it that you wish to vow?" Both wizards ignored the muttering from the witch near them. "Do remember to choose your words very carefully, Severus."

"I wish to vow that my loyalty shall always remain with her and only her, sir."

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore then glanced towards Aurora. "If you would join hands," he quietly said glancing at the couple. Slowly, Aurora held out her hands, which Snape grabbed gently. "I take it that you both wish me to use your full names and to make this quick?" They nodded, which made him draw his wand for the later Unbreakable Vow concerning loyalty. "Do you, Aurora Celestine Sinistra, take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Prince," the younger wizard corrected quietly. "I wish to marry her with my mother's surname."

"Ah, forgive me. Do you, Aurora Celestine Sinistra, take Severus Tobias Prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Severus Tobias Prince, take Aurora Celestine Sinistra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dumbledore quietly asked.

"I do."

"Aurora," Dumbledore softly said glancing at the witch. "You must speak the words."

"Um…yes, yes of course," she whispered. She glanced deeply into Snape's eyes as her hand trembled slightly in his. He couldn't pledge his undivided loyalty only to her. He had to act as if he was still faithful to the Dark Lord. Otherwise, she'd lose him forever. She then sighed as a thought came to her. "Will you, Severus, remain loyal to me as long as you love me?" The wiggle room was there. She just needed him to take it. She noticed the confusion in his eyes, but he still affirmed it nonetheless.

"I will." The tendrils of light from the vow slowly encircled their wrists before disappearing.

"Then it is done, Severus. The Ministry shall fully recognize your marriage instantaneously."

"Thank you, sir," Snape responded before turning and walking towards the door.

"Anytime, and I wish you both well on your marriage." He then turned his back to the couple.

"_Obliviate_!" said Snape, seconds later. Dark eyes next to Snape met the green eyes that had been watching them from the shadows. Without another word, the couple then whirled around and briskly walked out of the headmaster's office.

_

* * *

_

November 1979-Clearing near Nottingham

A few hours earlier, Snape had been nestled comfortably between Aurora's legs making love to his beautiful bride and making her cry in ecstasy in response to his sweet loving torture. When they nearly climaxed together, however, a searing pain in his forearm made him suddenly withdraw from her so that he didn't hurt in the process. But she softly kissed his salty lips as they panted horribly. He could see the understanding in her eyes, which he hated. She shouldn't understand the darkness he had to face.

Without a word, he waved his ebony wand over himself to remove all traces of their lovemaking. He then quietly dressed in the familiar Death Eater robes. She didn't tremble or look away from him in fear or disgust as she watched him dress in the horrific robes. She kissed him lovingly once more when he silently removed the silver wedding band from his left ring finger and placed in on the nightstand. The last image he saw before apparating away was of his bride lying in their bed with the emerald satin sheet wrapped around her body loosely in a rather erotic pose. He silently thought to himself that he just had to get through this torture with that monster he branded himself to long ago before rejoining Aurora and finishing what they had started earlier.

Bowing in front of the dark imposing wizard, Snape kissed the hems of the Dark Lord's robes. He occluded his mind properly and pushed every ounce of emotion to the very back of his mind. As a cold finger traced down his face, he refused to show his extreme discomfort.

"Rise, Severus," the Dark Lord whispered softly. "What news do you bring me, Death Eater?"

"There is a prophecy concerning a child, my Lord," Severus replied keeping his head bowed.

"And what of this child will interest me, Severus?"

"According to the prophecy, my Lord, the child has some ability that will help it defeat you." Within seconds afterwards, Snape felt the horrible surge of pain from the Cruciatus rushing through his veins. He clenched his teeth tightly to keep from screaming before the Dark Lord released him.

"I will not be defeated by some child, Death Eater!"

"No, no, of course not, my Lord," Snape said trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "That is not what I meant. I meant that you could perhaps use this to your advantage, my Lord."

"Tell me just what it is that you heard, Severus."

"The witch Trelawney, sir, she told Dumbledore that 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moon dies…"

Snape then inhaled slowly. He wasn't necessarily an idiot. He knew that he was risking quite a lot revealing this to the Dark Lord, but he had never had much belief in prophecies. After all, if Dumbledore had any smarts, the old man would keep whoever the child was safe from the Dark Lord's clutches. And since Snape knew Dumbledore was, he wouldn't have even more blood on his hands.

"Born to those who have thrice defied me," the Dark Lord quietly hissed. "Born in the seventh month, yes, perhaps I could use this. Rise, Death Eater." The Dark Lord's cold eyes then glanced at Snape before smiling evilly. "You have regained your place among your brothers, Severus."

"I thank you, my Lord," Snape replied bowing his head respectfully.

"No, on second thought, you have not regained your place among them. Do not be disappointed. This is a good thing. They follow me like sheep with no thoughts of their own. You do, though."

"I live to serve you, my Lord." Underneath his barriers, Snape sweated. He didn't like the look. Granted, he was certain punishment wasn't in his future, but sometimes the rewards were even worse.

"Disrobe, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed.

Snape thought for a split second of arguing, but decided against it. He just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and return to his wife. He did as the Dark Lord asked before standing before the dark wizard completely naked. He knew if he attempted to cover himself, the Dark Lord would punish him and delay him even further. On a scale of 1 to 10 in terms of awkwardness, though, this was definitely a thirty. He ignored the Dark Lord's eyes that trailed over his body.

"Give me your arm." Snape held out his left arm instantly. He idly felt the Dark Lord's tongue against his Dark Mark, which if he didn't have his barriers up would have made him retch. "Yes, yes, I have found the one I wish to be my heir." Snape's dark eyes momentarily flickered towards the dark wizard. "Let us rid you of that imperfection in your blood, Severus." Seconds later, Snape screamed as he felt his blood boil in his veins. "We shall make you a pureblood yet, my son."

**A/N: **Not to beg or anything, but I'd love to hear what someone thinks about this story. Granted, it's definitely different from what I usually write, but I'd love to hear what someone thinks.


	5. Winter's Wearisome Woes

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I am sorry for not updating in a rather long time, but my other stories got the better of me. Enjoy. ;D

**Winter's Wearisome Woes**

_Christmas Day 1979-Prince Manor_

In the early hours of dawn, Aurora started to wake. She could feel the strong arms around her waist holding her lovingly against her husband. She sighed contently. For her, Christmas morning couldn't be any better if it tried. It was their first Christmas as husband and wife. She gently placed her small hands atop of his that rested on her abdomen. Her slim silver wedding ring gently touched his silver band, producing a soft white glow around the rings. She could feel their strong bond swirling around them with the unexpected release of magic. Smiling softly, she snuggled deeper into his chest. She could be in his arms forever.

"Morning," he mumbled against her thick curly hair.

Aurora quickly rolled over in his arms to face him. She could see drowsiness still in his eyes. He wasn't quite awake yet. She smiled softly, though, and gently kissed his lips. When he quickly started to respond, she knew he was at least a bit more conscious than before.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." He only snorted softly before attempting to get out of bed. She rolled her eyes. He was still going to act like the Grinch he thought he was. She watched his silhouette retreat into the loo to follow his morning routine as if it was just any other day. She stared at the closed door for a few more moments before sighing. She could understand his hesitation. It was just last night that he received his latest summoning.

Closing her eyes briefly, she glanced away from the door towards the heavy black drapes across the room. She had noticed a subtle change in his behavior since their wedding night. When she would see him through Floo or face-to-face, he was more furious than he had ever been previously after returning from the Dark Lord. He completely shut down from telling her anything. In fact, nowadays he usually snarled that it wasn't any of her damn business when she'd ask before later apologizing.

She didn't think she was losing him to the Dark Lord. She knew he was still loyal to her. She could see it in his eyes. However, something else was now in his eyes. She couldn't identify it, though, but it scared her. The Dark Lord had done something to him, and she didn't have a clue what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked while walking out of the loo in a pair of loose black sweatpants. His hair was damp from his quick shower, and beads of water slowly rolled down his chest. "Is something wrong, Aurora?"

"No, Severus. Everything's perfect," she replied softly staring at him. He was her Christmas and birthday presents all wrapped up in one. Well, he wasn't quite her birthday present yet. She was born on New Year's Day. But anytime with him felt like it was her birthday. Then again, she was a hopeless romantic. She caught his eyes darken slightly as he stared at her. There was no anger in his eyes, only pure lust, which made her smile shyly. "Severus, if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to have to cover up." His eyes quickly glanced towards hers in alarm.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous," he immediately explained. "I apologize."

"There's no reason to, Severus," she said with a sigh. He was still hesitant with her as if he was convinced he'd hurt her. No matter how many times she informed him that she wasn't going to toss him overboard like a certain redhead, he still didn't believe it. She silently stood up and walked over towards him. Wrapping her arms around her lover, she sighed when she felt him noticeably stiffen. "Severus, it's all right. You didn't make me nervous. I was just teasing you. I love when you stare at me like that." He relaxed slightly before wrapping his own arms around her. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you wish," he replied softly.

"So if I want to stay in bed all day…"

"Then we'll stay in bed all day."

"I love you, Severus."

"Obviously," he drawled before kissing the top of her head. "Perhaps you should get dressed." At the sight of her confusion, he motioned to her bare feet. "I would not wish you ill for the holidays."

"Afraid to nurse your wife back to health, Severus?" she teased.

"No, I'm afraid to lose my wife," he replied quietly prior to releasing her and silently walking out of the bedroom. The door shut behind him.

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered towards the closed door.

That was another thing he kept mentioning since returning from the Dark Lord on their wedding night. She understood his fears, and she tried to calm them as best as she could. However, he argued either that she couldn't make such promises or that it was just his destiny to be alone. His thoughts sometimes depressed her horribly. How could he think that he was destined to be alone? She always believed that fate could be changed, and she reminded him of that daily. However, it did no good because he continued to reiterate that he would die alone. It had sparked numerous arguments, but he usually just told her what she wanted to hear and gave up fighting.

Shaking her head slowly, she walked towards her armoire and grabbed some warm clothes. She quickly changed into a pair of white pants with little green snakes and a fuzzy green sweater. Briefly, she thought about putting some socks on, but decided to slip into a pair of green slippers. She silently slipped out of the room, not caring what her hair looked like. She could hear soft noises downstairs, which made her narrow her eyes. She was rather certain that they weren't expecting company.

A few moments later, she walked into the sitting room before instantly stopping. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Severus and Mokai, Severus's house elf, were currently decorating the room. Well, Severus was more or less supervising Mokai than actually decorating. She softly laughed when the little house elf accidently wound himself up in the silver tinsel. Her eyes then glanced towards the fairly decent sized tree standing tall against the wall. She couldn't help but remember her Christmases with her parents as she stared at the tree. He certainly had picked a lovely one.

"It's beautiful, Severus." He glanced towards her instantly. "Would you like some help?"

"You perhaps have more experience in this than I do." He then held out his hand towards her.

Together, they started to decorate the large Christmas tree with silver tinsel, crystal ornaments formed into various animals, strings of flashing lights, and tons of multicolored stars. The decorating took them nearly an hour because Aurora kept wrapping the silver tinsel around her husband's neck. He only glanced at her and scoffed before removing the offending decoration. For the rest of the room, she just flicked her wand and let the room decide what it wanted decorated or not.

"I think we did a fairly amazing job decorating."

"If you are pleased with it, then so am I," Severus replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think, Mokai?" she asked the small house elf.

"Mokai will agree with whatever Mistress Snape thinks, Mistress," Mokai squeaked.

"I order you to give me your honest opinion, Mokai."

The small house elf nervously wrung his fingers along the hem of his shirt. His violet eyes glanced from Severus to Aurora before finally resting on the ground. He whimpered softly and shifted his weight to his other leg so he was a bit farther from her.

"Mokai thinks trees do not appreciate people decorating them. People should love trees for the trees inner beauty, Mistress Snape," Mokai whimpered before bracing himself for the expected blow.

"But it's Christmas, though, Mokai. Haven't you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

"Master and Mistress Prince disliked Muggle traditions," he softly replied.

"He's referring to my grandparents," Severus further clarified.

"Well, since Severus and I are now here, we're going to celebrate Christmas."

"Yes, Mistress Snape," Mokai instantly responded standing at attention. "Mokai shall do whatever Mistress Snape wishes of Mokai."

"You do realize that Severus freed you, right, Mokai? There is no need to follow our exact orders all the time. You are now a free house elf."

"Mokai knows that, Mistress Snape, but Mokai has been a house elf for Princes for three generations." His large violet eyes then glanced up towards her with teary eyes. "Mokai knows no better, Mistress Snape. Mokai only knows how to serve."

"Then we're just going to have to change that, Mokai, because you are our equal here."

"Mistress Snape," Mokai started to say before squeaking rather loudly.

"You serve no one, but yourself." Aurora then knelt down in front of him. "However, if you truly wish to serve someone, then head to Windsor for the holidays. You shall find yourself in the company of other house elves. We shall call you if we need anything." When the little house elf glanced towards his Master with a look of sheer panic, Severus only nodded curtly, which relieved Mokai's fears slightly.

"Mokai thanks you, Mistress Snape." He then snapped his fingers and vanished from the room.

"Well, now that we're all alone, Severus, perhaps we should start making some holiday cheer of our own," Aurora said with a soft smile.

"Is that what the Italians call it?" he replied returning our smile.

"I wasn't talking about _that_, Severus," she said feigning outrage before lightly hitting his shoulders. "I was merely hinting that we should partake in usual Christmas tidings."

"Roasting chestnuts over an open fire? Having Jack Frost nip at our noses?" he asked.

"More along the lines of going outside and having a snowball fight," she responded.

"You hate the cold, though."

"But I love snowball fights, Severus," she argued. "That is unless you're afraid to lose to a girl."

"Never," he replied with a soft snort. "If we are going to partake in this ridiculous act, then you should perhaps dress in more appropriate attire."

"Well, that's a given, Severus." She then gently pressed a kiss against his cheek before whirling around and happily skipping back upstairs.

Aurora easily could have transfigured herself a pair of warmer clothes in the interest of saving time, but she knew Severus would wait for her. She quickly dressed in a pair of black wool socks and a pair of black jeans over her sweats. She glanced towards her robes, but decided against them. Rushing back downstairs, she felt her happiness increase exponentially when she saw him fastening the last button on his black wool frockcoat. He always looked handsome in them and much like a true prince.

"Is this acceptable?" she asked with a traditional model pose.

"Not quite," he replied grabbing a small package that was underneath the large Christmas tree. She hadn't noticed the gift earlier. He handed it to her and sighed rather resigned. "I am unsure if I've bought the right size, but…"

Aurora only waved away his explanation before tearing open the green wrapped present. Her eyes instantly widened when she caught the folded dark green outer robes. She could tell by the material used that she definitely wouldn't be cold when wearing it. Her eyes glanced towards him. These robes weren't cheap by any means. In fact, she knew for certain the robes were expensive because this was the exact one she had looked at and later saw walk off with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she replied drawing in a shaky breath.

"Then why are you crying over a pair of robes?"

"For the first time in a really long time, I feel like I'm right where I'm supposed to be, Severus."

"You feel this way because a pair of robes?"

"I've wanted these robes since I saw them in Madam Malkin's." She then sighed softly. "You know me so well, Severus. That's why I'm crying. It's like we were supposed to be together." Within seconds, she noticed his discomfort at her words. She ignored it, though, because she knew that he'd just deny that her words unsettled him. Quickly, she slipped into the robes and smiled largely. "Thank you, Severus. They're beautiful."

"They appear to fit rather nicely also," he pointed out quietly.

"Shall we go outside then?" She heard him only snort before he held out his hand to summon his black scarf. She watched him silently wrap it around her neck, which made her laugh softly. "Don't even bother summoning my gloves, Severus. I already have them." She held them up to prove it. He only rolled his eyes before walking out of the manor. She briefly thought about calling him out on the fact that he was wearing only his frockcoat, but she knew how he'd take that. She quickly rushed out after him, and with a devilish grin, she jumped up on his back.

Within mere moments, he started to spin her around, which made her laugh loudly. She could feel his muscles relax under her hands as she continued to laugh. She then gently slid off his back and stood behind him. He whirled around, which she guessed was to see if he hurt her. It was his number one fear it seemed. She only laughed, though, before falling backwards into the snowdrift.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked staring at her as if she was a potions ingredient he had never encountered before. "You're going to catch your death rolling around in the snow like some common mutt."

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Severus, but you're the mutt, not me," she teased. If it had been anyone else mentioning his blood status, he would have been furious, but she knew that he wasn't with her. However, she tended to stay away from mentioning it because she knew how much he wished he were a pureblood like her. His hatred for Muggles rivaled her hatred of Death Eaters at times.

"I think you would find you're mistaken in that statement," Severus replied with a soft sigh.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes then narrowed on him briefly before her mouth dropped. "You didn't…oh my Merlin, how…where did you find it?"

"Find what?" he asked rather confused.

"Well, obviously, you found that rumored potion Slytherin was working on before Gryffindor threw him out. There've been no side effects?" she asked rather concerned. While she was rather happy for him to achieve his wish, she didn't want to lose him as a result of it.

"None so far," he replied softly. "You're not…unsettled by this?"

"I told you before, Severus. I won't be like Evans." She could see relief in his eyes. Maybe this was the reason he acted so secretive all the time now. He perhaps might have been concerned with how she'd react to his sudden change in blood status. "However, if you start enjoying yourself killing Muggles and others, then you bet your cauldron that I'll be upset." She locked her eyes with him so he knew exactly how serious she was. She, however, saw the familiar look in his eyes that proved that he wouldn't. "I know how much you wanted this, though. I know that you didn't do this because you wanted to prove your commitment to the Dark Lord. You're certain that there have been no ill effects?"

"My magic has strengthened, but that is the only change."

"Well, we're just going to have to test out your magic now. Aren't we, Severus?" she said with a soft laugh. They hadn't had a proper duel in years. "So, what does this mean then? I mean, other than the obvious, of course. I mean, does the Dark Lord about your recent acquisition?" She noticed his left hand twitch instantly. Within seconds, a sickening feeling wrenched her gut. "Severus, you're not…you mean…" She then closed her eyes and turned away from him. Her arms wrapped around her midsection protectively. How could he make a deal with that monster?

"He wished to reward me for my success."

"I wonder what he wishes from you in return." Aurora watched him close his eyes. "He's already gotten what he wanted from you, didn't he?"

"He…" His voice unusually cracked as the emotions he hid slipped from behind the barriers. "He has made me his heir."

"His heir?" she repeated feeling her insides grow even colder. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that if he should perhaps fall to Dumbledore that I am to take his place."

"That means that you're his second in command then?" She watched her husband nod curtly. "Do you realize the predicament we're in now?"

"I'm well aware," he replied emotionlessly. "We will deal with that if it arises."

"If it arises?" she squawked. "It sounds as if you don't want the Dark Lord to fall now." If she hadn't been so self-disciplined, then she'd have screamed when his hands latched onto her forearms.

"I do not appreciate you questioning my loyalties."

"And I don't appreciate you manhandling me, Severus," she snapped before yanking her arms away from him. "You can't just say something like that and not talk with me about this. It affects both of us, Severus. Or have you forgotten our vows?"

"I have not, but it is none of your concern. I am dealing with this."

"By becoming short with me," she pointed out. "Severus, help me understand. Has he done something to make you think that he's the good wizard and Dumbledore isn't?"

"He has not. As a Slytherin, though, you yourself should understand the need for contingency plans in case this does not go according to plan." He then gently pushed up her chin. "I gave you an Unbreakable Vow. My loyalty remains with you. However, as you pointed out, he has made our predicament a bit more difficult. I am yours, though."

At the sincerity in his voice, Aurora closed her eyes. He had truthfully scared her with his words. She smiled against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly. She loved him more than she loved anything and feared the day when she'd lose him forever to Voldemort.

_

* * *

_

January 1980-Unversitá di Roma

Holding a hand over her mouth, Aurora fled towards the loo as fast as she could. She emptied her stomach for the hundredth time that week. When Roxie asked her if she was all right, she scoffed. She was rather certain that she wasn't. Resting her head against the wall, she closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"Have you told him yet?" Roxie softly asked with a pointed look at Aurora's stomach. "He needs to know, Aurora."

"I can't tell him this," she responded weakly. She had wanted to tell him for at least a month, but she couldn't find the right words. She knew how he'd react, especially since she knew that they both had been extra careful to prevent something like this in the first place. They both had their masteries to complete, and they both had other duties that required their attention. "It'll kill him, Roxie."

"Hon, in a few months, it'll be rather obvious that you're pregnant. You should just tell him. He looked as if he could handle it."

"I can't, Roxie."

"Why not, Aurora?" her roommate replied with a scoff. "He married you so obviously he can handle the difficult."

"There's a chance…um…that it's not his," Aurora said with tears streaking her ashen cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, no…" Roxie whispered before kneeling beside Aurora and hugging her tightly. "I thought you loved Severus."

"I do," she choked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I do love him."

"Hon, you're not saying that…oh, sweetie." Roxie closed her eyes and gently wiped the stray strands from Aurora's face. "Is that why you were gone for a few weeks in November?" At the sight of Aurora's slight bob of the head, Roxie sighed. "Did you get checked out by anyone?" Again, the witch only nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, sweetie? I could have found those bastards and cursed them."

"I know," Aurora replied with a soft laugh as more tears fell. "I couldn't, though." She then watched Roxie slowly push up her left sleeve to look at her forearm where the carved Dark Mark was.

"It has to do with them, doesn't it? Someday, sweetie, you're going to have to tell me what's going on. I mean, I've caught a weird old lady in here before." At the sound of Aurora's laughter, Roxie shook her head. "I take it you know the weird old lady?"

"She's my mentor. She probably was worried about me."

"Huh, I would have guessed she was your mother by the way she was muttering to herself about the state of your room. So, are you like some kickass witch fighting them then?" Aurora didn't respond. "Eh, I guess you couldn't tell me if you were. How about we go talk to Eli and see if he can brew us up a batch of Paternity Potion?" At the look she received from Aurora, she pushed back yet another stray curl. "Hon, trust me. It'll be better to know than not to. If it isn't your sexy dark mysterious husband's kid, then we'll tell him together. However, if the little kid is his, then, hey, your sexy husband knocked you up and is a bit of loser for not being able to cast a Contraceptive charm successfully." Aurora laughed loudly as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Thanks, Roxie."

"Hypothetically speaking here, if you were this kickass witch with crazy ass moves, you should perhaps stay away from the fighting up there in England."

"Hypothetically speaking, I'm grounded," Aurora replied softly.

"Not listening to the parental units?" Roxie joked. "You definitely seem the type to do that."

"More or less, for losing my temper with the witch who made me foolishly turn my back while dueling." Aurora then scoffed. "Then again, I always forget that she can do no wrong."

"I take it there's more to this witch than just what happened because of her?"

"One could say she's my husband's ex-girlfriend," Aurora replied with a forced smile.

"Ouch. Well, if we're going to go see Eli, we had better hurry before he decides to partake in his experimental potions. Trust me, Aura. It's not pretty." The young witches got to their feet. "How about we stop on the way back and get you some chamomile tea? It always helped my sister. After all, I'm not waking up to you running from your bed to the loo anymore. I mean, you could fall, and then I'd be stuck cleaning up your sick." Aurora hit her in the shoulder before both witches left their dorm laughing.

**A/N: **Next chapter is in Snape's POV again and pertains to Voldemort and Dumbledore.


	6. Xanadu Yearning Zeal

**Xanadu Yearning Zeal**

_February 1980-Riddle Manor_

Snape ignored the intense feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Everything was fine. It'd be fine. This wasn't the first the Dark Lord summoned him to his manor late at night. However, when the Dark Lord had called a meeting like this last time, it was for a private celebration of the murders of an Auror and his entire family. As far as Snape knew, there hadn't been any important murders. It had been routine so far. Holding back his sigh, he silently hoped that the meeting didn't concern the Dark Lord re-concentrating his focus elsewhere in Europe. He wasn't sure if he could maintain his emotions then.

"Welcome, Severus," the Dark Lord said with a wide smirk as he glided into the hall. His eyes sparkled with unspoken vileness when Snape bowed in respect towards him. "My son, rise and join me."

Pushing his fears into the darkest recesses of his mind, Snape rose and quickly followed after the Dark Lord. They said nothing as they walked side by side as if they were comrades instead of master and servant. Silently, they walked into another room that had various trays of exotic food. Snape's dark eyes then caught Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy lurking in the shadows. He kept his irrational fears at bay, though. Everything was fine. It was. It was just a meeting like any other.

When his Death Eater mask vanished unexpectedly a few seconds later, Snape remained neutral. It was still just like any other meeting. As the Dark Lord's finger trailed down his face, Snape was rigid as a statue. He made no inclination that the touch deeply disturbed him.

"Tell me, my son. How goes your mastery?"

"It goes well, my Lord," he quickly replied.

"There's no need to refer to me by that title. You are my heir now. You are not like the others. You need not refer to me as your lord. I am much more than that to you, my son." Snape said nothing. "You shall receive your mastery at the end of next year, correct?" He nodded curtly. "Good, good, we shall talk more of my plans for you then." The Dark Lord's finger then trailed under Snape's collar. "Tell me, Severus. You remember better than I. What did the prophecy state?"

"Born to parents who have defied you thrice as the seventh month dies," Snape replied softly.

"We cannot allow that to happen. Tell me. You are aware are you not of the Longbottoms?"

"I am."

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, yes, they attended Hogwarts with you, correct?" Snape nodded curtly. "It is reported that young Alice is expecting a child."

"I see. You believe then that the prophecy concerns them?"

"No, no, I believe that it belongs to another family." The Dark Lord then chuckled softly. "It will interest you immensely the name of the mother," he hissed into Snape's ear. "Lily Evans is expecting. Do you know why I've asked for you now, Severus?"

"I do not, my Lord," Snape answered feeling his stomach drop already.

"She has thrice defied me, as has her husband. You remember James Potter. Do you not?"

Snape knew that the implied threat shouldn't affect him as it had. He had moved on from Lily and married Aurora. Lily made her choice. He didn't need that insufferable Gryffindor who cast him aside like garbage after he snapped at her. Aurora was his wife now, and he was truly happy with her. So why did it hurt like hell then to know that the Dark Lord was contemplating going after Lily?

"My son," the Dark Lord said trailing a finger down Snape's face. "I know that Mudblood is still in your thoughts. You want revenge, don't you? You want revenge against Potter for what he did to you. You want to make him pay for how he humiliated you in front of everyone…how he stole your sweet Lily." An evil grin slowly overtook the Dark Lord's face. "Just say the word, Severus, and she'll be yours forever. Think of how distraught the Mudblood will be after she loses her husband and child. And who should come but you, my son? You could have her. Just say the world, and she's all yours."

Snape couldn't help, but wish to take the offer. Some things were unforgivable, which meant everything Potter had ever done to him. A good scare would make up for years of torment. That was how he'd rationalize it. After all, Dumbledore knew the prophecy. The old wizard wouldn't let anything happen to either Potter or Lily. They were his favorites, unlike Snape. Lily also wasn't his love. So why should he worry about her? He moved on and was happy now. He wasn't going to cast Aurora aside like garbage as Lily had him. No, he loved Aurora. Lily was just a common boyhood crush, nothing more.

_

* * *

_

February 1980-École de Elixir

Three nights later, nightmares of a dark figure in black robes stalking towards an unknown two-story house plagued Snape yet again. He could smell the wildflowers in front of the house, but ignored it. As fast his long legs could take him, he ran after the dark figure in order to stop him. It was only a feeling, a feeling that Lily was in that house. He didn't know how to describe it. However, he was always too late, just two seconds too late.

Stepping over the lifeless body of his childhood tormentor, Snape didn't even give Potter another thought. Lily, he had to find Lily. Each room he passed, his brothers stood in the shadows recognizable. Bellatrix was in the kitchen. Lucius was in the bedroom. The Carrows were standing in the dining room. Avery and Rosier stood at the top of the stairs staring down at him. He could hear Lily's pleas, and it wrenched his heart wide open. He slammed his body hard against the closed door that he knew Lily was behind. Her pleas were more frantic, and the taunting laughter was even more sinister.

"Silly little girl, get out of the way."

"No, no, not—"

Brilliant green light then flashed under the door, and Snape knew. Once more he was just a few seconds too late. Silently, he opened the door that had unlocked strangely enough right after the light. He stared at the fallen crimson angel in front of the dark robed figure.

"No, no," he cried as he stared at Lily. With her auburn hair fanned out, she looked so beautiful.

"Don't cry over her, Severus," said the figure before lowering the hood, revealing the figure to be his wife. "She casted you aside as if you were nothing because you called her a stupid little name. She deserved this. After all, we both know you deserve better than to be with this succubus. Don't you, my Dark Prince?"

Within seconds, Snape woke up from the dream. His heart raced in his chest, and sweat poured off him in buckets. He tried to catch his breath. He hated that dream, but then that was the first time Aurora had been the Dark Lord. His imagination was getting worse. He needed to do something, and soon before the guilt ate him alive. It was time. It was time for him to come clean about everything.

_

* * *

_

February 1980-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"My dear boy, welcome, lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore, a few hours later.

"No thank you, sir," Snape replied feeling uneasy. Just because the old man looked like a sweet grandpa didn't mean he was one. "I apologize for waking you, sir."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. Now, what may I do for you?"

Snape drew in a quick deep breath. He wasn't a Gryffindor by any means. He didn't have the necessary courage to reveal this bombshell. However, he wasn't a coward either. Closing his eyes briefly, he pictured Aurora for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Lily and James Potter are in grave danger, sir." Snape ignored the man's confusion. "The Dark Lord has considered the prophecy to speak about their unborn child." He caught Dumbledore's ice blue eyes flash angrily for a second. "I overheard the prophecy when you were in the Hog's Head."

"I see," Dumbledore replied quietly. "And you revealed this to the Dark Lord then?"

"Yes, sir," he responded softly. He barely had time to react before Dumbledore snatched his left arm and ripped open his sleeve. He ignored the pain from the man's viper-like grip to his wrist. All around them, objects in the office started to rattle.

"You stupid boy!" snapped Dumbledore. "You come here and spout that while wearing this. Was it too much for you, Severus? Is that why you're here, looking for a way to escape your master?" Snape didn't respond, which made Snape's former headmaster latch onto his chin and force Snape to look at him. "Answer me!"

"No…no, sir, that's not why I'm here," Snape croaked with a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"Then why are you here?"

"I do not wish either Lily or…Potter to die. I did not know that the Dark Lord would take the prophecy at face value, nor did I think he'd think it was them."

"Then you'd rather he went after the Longbottoms?" Dumbledore growled.

"NO! No, I'd rather the Dark Lord be killed than any of them. I'm sorry, sir." Snape then noticed how badly he was trembling. "I never wanted this. I only…I wanted to belong. That's all I wanted, and I thought…I thought they were my family. I didn't know, sir. I didn't know any of it." Violently, Snape started to rub the black stain on his forearm. He continued to rub it raw until he felt a gentle hand rest atop of his. He glanced up at the piercing blue eyes. "I'd do anything to rid myself of this damn mark, sir. I would. I didn't want this. I didn't want to become a murderer…or worse." He could feel himself breaking down inside. His Occlumency barriers were failing one by one.

"Shh…Severus," Dumbledore softly said holding the young man in his arms. "I understand." He silently rubbed the wizard's back in a fatherly sort of way. "Forgive me for asking this, but am I to understand that you are the wizard that's involved with Aurora Sinistra?" The young man only nodded. "I see." More compassion flowed from Dumbledore into Snape.

"I gave her…I gave her an Unbreakable Vow," Snape responded quietly. "I don't…I don't belong to him, sir. I haven't for a while. I just…I couldn't…I…I apologize, sir."

"How long have you had the Mark, Severus?"

"Since my fifth-year, sir," he whispered. "I just wanted to belong."

"You've been passing information onto Aurora?"

"Yes."

"You knew she was a member of the Order?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't harm her." Snape grabbed Dumbledore's robes. He had to make the older wizard understand. "I wouldn't put her in danger. He doesn't know. The Dark Lord doesn't know about our relationship." He sounded half-crazed.

"You are certain, Severus?"

"I am. He believes me to be single still. He knows nothing of our marriage."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied. "I shall inform Lily and James of your warnings." Snape's eyes widened. "I will not inform them that you are my informant." He then sighed again. "If you wish to be free of Voldemort, tell me everything he knows. Do not try that, Severus. I know you to be an extremely accomplished Occlumens. If you tell me this, then I shall help you." He then laid a gentle hand on Snape. "Since you know of the Order, perhaps it is time you become a member as she has."


	7. Aurora's Audacious Actions

**A/N: **I apologize for the looong chapter, but it's been awhile so I decided to treat you to one. :D This chapter has a bit of everything in it, serious to fluff to adult situations.

* * *

**Aurora's Audacious Actions**

_March 1980-Universitá di Roma_

Birds chirping outside of her window woke the sleeping first-year university student. Her dark eyes glanced towards the curtains that filtered the sunlight before she groaned. It was too early. She hated mornings. She always had because she was a night owl through and through.

"Come on, Aura. It's time to rise and greet us with that warm personality of yours."

"Shut the hell up, Roxie," Aurora grumbled, burrowing herself deeper in the sheets.

"Charming, sweetie, but seriously it's time for you to get up. You and I need to talk. Oh, no you don't, Aurora. Get up," her roommate ordered. "I had an interesting conversation with Eli earlier. He tells me that he has had the results to that little test you took back in January." Roxie's eyes then narrowed on her. "I think it's high past time you stop avoiding this issue, Aura. Come on. Don't make me have to firecall that hot husband of yours and inform him."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Roxie folded her arms and stared at her roommate. "Come, sweetie. Just admit it. You want this whole fiasco over with and finally know that the baby is his. And I also know your cute little self knows that ignoring this isn't going to make things better in the end. Aurora, you're still going to be five months along no matter what Eli's potion result says."

"I can't deal with this."

"Of course you can't deal with it alone. That's why I'm here, Aura. Now come on. Let's find out the baby's daddy so you can stop avoiding your life and baby."

"I hate you."

"What else is new, sweetie?"

Aurora glared at her roommate. Granted, Roxie was her best friend now, but the blond had a tendency to push her to the extremes. Seconds later, she sighed heavily. Roxie had a point, though. She did need to stop avoiding her fears. If not for herself, then she definitely had to stop avoiding it for the baby and Severus. Neither one of the two deserved this.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll talk to Eli."

"Good…because he's here."

"He's WHAT?"

"You heard me just fine. Now, go make yourself look decent for him, while I entertain him for you." Roxie rolled her eyes when Aurora glared at her. "You know, you look so adorable glaring at me like that, sweetie, but I don't sleep with married women."

"I cannot believe you."

"Funny, my Arithmancy professor said the same thing yesterday when I told him that he had made a mistake. Now, go on, sweetie. Go get ready for the day before I let Eli in so he can see you in your sleepwear. We both know how well that will go over."

Aurora grumbled loudly to herself before throwing her comforter back and storming towards the warm shower that was calling her name. The lavatory door slammed shut loudly behind her. Sometimes she just wanted to scream. How dare Roxie invite Eli into their room! She quickly cast off her clothes and did her best to ignore her urge to kill her roommate. As soon as the hot jets of water cascaded on her, she accomplished that mission.

However, knocking against the door a half hour later shattered her bliss instantly. Aurora knew immediately who the instigator was. Those thoughts of murder that she had once successfully pushed aside returned. Couldn't Roxie take the hint that she didn't want to learn the father?

"If you don't get out here in two seconds, Aura, I'm going to blast that door and drag you out kicking and screaming," Roxie yelled through the door.

The water shut off, and Aurora sighed heavily. She slowly got dressed in her fresh clothes before emerging from the lavatory. Glancing towards Roxie, she tried to keep the annoyance out of her face. However, everyone knew easier said than done, though. When her dark eyes came across the young man with bright blue hair, she resisted the urge to groan. She honestly wasn't going to ask this time why he had changed his hair to blue.

"Hello, Miss Sinistra. Done avoiding me yet?" the young man replied grinning widely.

"No, Eli, I'm not. How about you return tomorrow, and we try again?"

"Don't listen to her. She's just cranky because the sun's up. Now, give it to us straight, Eli. What's the verdict?"

"The baby's definitely your husband's," the blue haired young man answered. "Oh, it's also a girl. Wait…um…did you want to know that? Sorry, I'm a bit excited. I found lots of stuff out about your daughter, well, unborn daughter."

"What do you mean that you found out lots of stuff about her?"

"Well, you gave me that sample of her blood and her daddy's hair sample, and then you of course ignored me so I thought maybe I could run some of those cool genetic tests. Plus, I had a sample of your hair. Your daughter's gonna be quite the little witch when she grows up."

"You can tell that?"

"Well, I might have…" Eli then chuckled awkwardly. "I might have asked a buddy of mine who works at the Ministry to send me over some of your husband's profile and files."

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that, Eli?"

"I had him send me yours, too, Sinistra. It was all in the nature of—"

Aurora instantly grabbed him by the throat and glared murderously at him. She was going to kill him. Didn't he know how illegal that was? This day was just getting worse by the hour. She then released him before turning away from him.

"For what purpose would you get our records from the Ministry, Eli?"

"I just wanted to check something that I found in your little girl's blood. I mean, people have speculated for years about the Elders, but no one has ever found evidence of their interactions with us." Eli then held up his hands when she stalked towards him. "Well, it's just that I found an odd makeup in her blood so I was just testing to see if either you or your husband had it."

"And…what did you find, Eli?"

"Well, she definitely gets it from her daddy, but I don't know how to describe it, though. I mean, according to the Ministry's records, your husband is the result of a pureblood witch and Muggle man. Yet, my tests and everything disprove that claim. Plus, your little girl is definitely a pureblood, and as I said before, her magic is definitely going to be strong when it asserts itself. She's probably going to give you two a run for your galleons, Aurora." Eli then smiled broadly. "You certainly picked the best match in terms of magic for your husband. He's up in the top bracket for magical ability. Of course, you're up there yourself, too, aren't you?"

"Eli," she warned.

"I'm just saying, Aurora. That kid probably could end this war in a drop of a hat once it's born."

"How certain was your results, Eli?"

"My results are always a hundred percent accurate. It's my experiments that fail sometimes."

"I take it that your hair is one such failed experiment?"

"Oh, hilarious, Sin," Eli grumbled. "I sort of like having blue hair. Just because your school was all about making its students obsessive about colors in terms of stupid little houses, it doesn't mean you can ridicule me."

"Of course not, Eli, you make it so easy by yourself." Aurora gave him a pointed look towards his blue hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Well, hopefully, it isn't attending your Copernicus 101 class because it's pretty much a waste to go to the last forty-five minute lecture of that two hour class."

"Dammit," Aurora snarled.

Unlike some of her fellow university colleagues, Aurora had tried to make it a habit not to skip her classes. Sure, she thought about skipping like all of her peers, but she never actually did it. If she was going to be an Astronomy Mistress, she knew that it'd be hypocritical of her to expect her own future students not to skip if she had done the same throughout her schooling.

"Well, think of it this way, Aura," said Roxie with a soft smile. "You can tell Baby Daddy the good news now."

"He doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"Of course he doesn't know," Aurora snapped. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"That is gonna be a rather big surprise considering," Eli responded with a shrill whistle. "You've been away from him since Holidays, right?" Eli then glanced towards her swollen abdomen. "Maybe you should wear some Concealment robes. Wouldn't want to give him a nasty shock, would you?" Eli's eyes narrow on her a few seconds later. "Other than Roxie and me, who else knows about the little witch in your cauldron?"

"I don't see how any of that is your concern, Eli."

"Well, it's just that research shows that witches in this sort of predicament such as yourself needs to have a good support system. So, yeah, you've had Roxie to rely on, but I mean you need someone else, Sin." Eli's eyes stared into hers before he sighed. "Roxie and I were concerned, so I attempted to contact your mother."

"You did what? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I didn't reach her, Sin. But I told your father that you two needed to talk."

"Oh, dear Merlin," she growled. "You've probably got him thinking I've died or something."

"No. I told him that you're fine, but that you were going to contact him sometime and that he needs to listen before getting upset about it." Eli then heard the witch groan loudly. "I thought about contacting that witch at Hogwarts, but there are lots of witches there so I didn't." Eli slowly laid a hand on her arm. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you need a support system, well, you and Severus. You're both in university, which is a rather stressful time for normal people. You add a baby on top of that, and you might as well start downing the Calming Draughts now. Studies show that a baby who lives in a stable and nurturing environment tend to have better control over magic later in life. Well, your daughter is going to need all the help in the world to control her magic."

"What do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly, your daughter's magic is off the charts, and she hasn't even been born yet. Roxie told me about the incident the other day."

"The incident, what incident?" snapped Aurora before glancing at her best friend.

"You sometimes exhibit wild magic. And I've caught you glowing once or twice," Roxie admits.

"Yeah, well, when she told me that, I tried to see what that was all about. From what I've been able to discern, your magic is reacting to your daughter's, Aurora. The glowing appears to be her magic physically manifesting itself."

"That's absurd. Children do not exhibit magical tendencies until they're at least two years old. Everyone knows that."

"Then explain to me why I accidently caused a rather powerful explosion in my dorm the other day while playing around with your daughter's blood?" Eli then inhaled slowly. "Aurora, your child is the result of two very powerful and old Wizarding families coming together. Can you imagine the result if a Malfoy and Black conceived a child?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Prince family, your husband's family, has been around for thousands of years. In fact, urban legend states that one of their decedents actually helped Merlin overcome some deadly affliction he had in Romania. So they've been here since at least Merlin's age if not longer. I'm certain your parents informed you that the older the family is the stronger the magic and blood is."

"So Severus has stronger magic and blood because of who his family is," Aurora replied rather annoyed. "Who cares?"

"Remember how I brought up the Elders earlier?" He didn't wait for her to reply. "Well, in all the old books I've managed to get my hands on, it says that there were seven Elders on the Council. Now, one book states that these Elders were the only ones allowed to interfere with the Lowers. By the way, we're the Lowers in their minds. Through the millennia of years that have passed down here for us, there have been a handful of reported incidents of a suspected member interfering. One scholar actually suspects that Grindelwald had a rogue member of the Council helping him."

"You better have a point for all this, Eli," Aurora grumbled.

"When I first saw that necklace of yours, I couldn't stop wondering where I had seen it before. It was absolutely maddening that I couldn't place where I saw it before. I mean, I knew that I had, but whatever I tried, I still couldn't figure out where I saw it. Then I saw this the other day, and it clicked." The blue-haired young man quietly reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather aged book. He opened it carefully before holding it out to her. "Look similar at all?" he asked, pointing to a hand drawn picture on the fairly yellowed page.

"What is this?"

"Journal of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Eli replied. "And it cost me a pretty Knut to get it, too. But, as you can see, that's your amulet around Salazar Slytherin's neck. Isn't it?"

"You bought the journal of Gryffindor's ghost?" Aurora then scoffed, shaking her head. "All right, so it looks like my amulet. It doesn't mean it is."

"Your maternal grandmother's name is Syrene, correct?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed on him when he flipped to another page.

"Read that." After she sighed heavily, Eli watched the former Slytherin do just that. He made no sound when he noticed the exact change in her attitude. "On the date of that gala, Salazar Slytherin danced with a green-eyed blond wearing a long dress much to the dismay of his wife. Three days later, Helga Hufflepuff wrote in her journal that she sensed rockiness in Slytherin and Gryffindor's friendship. Exactly four months later, Gryffindor and Slytherin ended their friendship, causing Slytherin to flee Hogwarts forever. I take it you've heard the reasoning behind that?"

"Gryffindor didn't appreciate Slytherin's views on blood purity."

"What if that wasn't it? There are numerous examples in history where officials tell us one thing, only to find out another much later. Look at the duel between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. The majority of the people at large perhaps don't even know that Dumbledore once was friends with Grindelwald and, according to a few people I've spoken with, shared Grindelwald's views in the beginning before they're falling out."

"If your attempt was to sway me, you failed, Eli. You were correct, though. I do need to inform my husband." Not even waiting to say farewell, she apparated out of her dorm to Prince Manor, since she knew Severus would be there for spring break. Appearing on the front veranda, she sighed, glancing down at her swollen abdomen. Eli was right. Silently casting a Concealment charm, she then entered.

_

* * *

_

March 1980-Prince Manor

Aurora nearly laughed when Mokai popped into the room beside her. The little house elf's violet eyes went wide before he smiled widely. She, however, only pressed a finger to her mouth, silencing the house elf instantly. Glancing around, she noticed she couldn't hear Severus moving about the manor.

"Where's Severus, Mokai?"

"Master Severus is asleep in his rooms, Mistress," the house elf whispered softly.

"I take it that means last night wasn't a good night then?" Severus rarely slept in, and it was ten.

"Young Master shall be glad to see Mistress Snape, though," replied Mokai, not answering.

"How bad was it last night, Mokai? Answer me."

The little house elf's ears drooped pathetically at the question. Staring at the ground, Mokai's bony fingers wrung his green tunic in the familiar house elf manner of wishing of avoidance from a particular problem. His violet eyes watered before he finally answered.

"Mokai had to restrain Master Severus, Mistress, so young Master didn't hurt himself," he whispered quietly. "Mokai wished to inform Mistress, but young Master only became further enraged with Mokai." His eyes blinked back the tears as he wiped his nose with his tunic. "Master Severus was pained greatly when young Master returned. Mokai did not know what to do, Mistress."

"You got him to sleep, though?"

"Mokai spoke with stern Mistress, Mistress. Mokai was fearful for young Master, so Mokai asked stern Mistress to help Mokai with young Master. Mokai has been tending to Master Severus ever since." The house elf then slowly drew in a breath. "Stern Mistress kept apologizing to Master Severus about not protecting young Master from Evil Muggle and Him as she remained with young Master."

"Stern Mistress, do you mean Professor McGonagall, Mokai?" She softly smiled when the house elf nodded feverishly. She supposed she could see that. "Why did you ask for her?"

"Stern Mistress reminds Mokai of Mistress Eileen. Mokai sees how much she cares for young Master, so Mokai believed that she could help young Master. Does Mistress Snape not like this?"

"No. I agree with your judgment, Mokai."

"Thank you, Mistress." Mokai then inclined his head. "Would Mistress like Mokai to take her robes for her?" His violet eyes stared at her as he waited for the answer. When she didn't respond, he spoke again. "Mokai will not inform Master Severus about Mistress's baby."

"I was wondering if you knew," Aurora said with a soft laugh as she handed her robes to him.

"Mokai can sense young Mistress, Mistress Snape. We house elves are sensitive to new young Masters or Mistresses so that we knows who we are to care for when young Masters or Mistresses arrive." His violet eyes then lit up with excitement as he remembered something. "Mokai remembers when Mistress Prince carried Mistress Eileen. Mistress Prince complained that Mistress Eileen was to be a difficult child. Mokai does not agree with Mistress Prince, though. Mistress Eileen was kind to Mokai and the others, not difficult. Mistress Prince was the difficult one."

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you speak badly about his grandmother. You've been visiting Windsor again, haven't you?" Aurora softly laughed and put a hand on Mokai's shoulder when he went to reach for a candlestick. "Don't harm yourself. I won't tell. What was Mistress Prince like? Speak openly, Mokai, and do not harm yourself."

"Mistress Prince followed the old ways, as did Master Prince. When Mistress Eileen was born, Mistress informed Mokai that he was to care for young Mistress, which Mokai obeyed. When Mistress Eileen was of age, Mistress Prince informed Mistress Eileen that she was to choose a suitable pureblood suitor to marry. Mistress Eileen did not agree with the old ways, so Mistress Eileen refused to return home to Prince Manor. Mistress Prince was furious with young Mistress and ordered Master Prince to disown Mistress Eileen and place a curse on her."

"Which he did when he found out that his daughter married a Muggle, didn't he?"

"Master Prince disowned Mistress Eileen and placed a cure on Mistress Eileen's heirs as per Mistress Prince's instructions. However, when Master Prince heard that Mistress Eileen was expecting a boy, Master Prince removed the curse."

"He removed it? But Severus believes—"

"Master Severus is not aware of this, Mistress," Mokai quietly said.

"You haven't told him?"

"Mokai believed that when the time is right, Master Severus will know."

"What are you waiting for, Mokai?"

"Mokai must wait until Master Severus produces a male heir. Master Prince ordered Mokai to do so, and Mokai will do as such."

Aurora nodded slowly with a soft smile. She thought about informing her husband right then, but decided against it. Once this war was over with, then it'd be the right time she'd think. It'd be as if he got a fresh start. She knew that he'd likely enjoy that feeling. She knew she had at least.

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Since nine o'clock last night, Mistress," Mokai quietly answered.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you have better things to do, Mokai, so go on. I'll take care of Severus."

Aurora watched Mokai bow respectfully before snapping his fingers and disappearing. She quietly laughed as she headed upstairs. Sometimes, Mokai was too cute for his own good.

Opening the closed master bedroom door slowly, Aurora found herself in a completely dark room. Still closed were the heavy black drapes around the room. However, the light from the hallway let her catch her husband's outline in the massive four-poster bed instantly. The navy blue sheets just barely covered his waist as he continued to sleep. With his head turned to the right, a few stray silky black strands of hair fell onto his pale face. He suddenly moved in effort to get more comfortable, which seemed to happen only after his nose pressed into the pillow on the right side, her side of the bed.

Walking towards their bed, Aurora wordlessly transfigured her clothes into her nightclothes, which was a light green tank top and dark green sweatpants. Silently, she set her long silver wand on the nightstand beside her. Slipping into their bed to join her husband, she immediately felt herself relax.

Placing her head on top of his bare chest, she smiled softly against him when his arms wrapped around her. She was rather convinced that he wasn't quite aware of who was lying on him, but she was certain that he had a hunch. She felt his breathing even out again, which slowly lulled her to sleep. Finally, she was home again and in the arms of her husband. It was just how it was supposed to be.

_

* * *

_Moaning softly, Aurora tried to pretend to be asleep as long as she could in response to the hand that currently caressed her inner thigh. When the hand slowly moved higher, she almost whimpered. He was practically torturing her, and she knew he was enjoying himself immensely. The hand, however, suddenly was gone, causing her to lift her head up to glance at him in efforts to see what was wrong.

"Morning," her husband drawled, staring at her with feigned innocence.

"It's probably afternoon by now, Mr. Lazy Bones," she responded with a laugh. Everything was fine. He was safe and appeared to be smirking wickedly at her. "What's so funny?"

"This," he replied as he snapped his fingers.

Aurora's eyes narrowed on him. Nothing happened. The curtains still blocked out the sun. No candles flickered with life. Absolutely nothing that she could tell was different. Well, it did get a bit colder all of a sudden. Sighing, she pulled the covers closer around her. However, it seemed her husband had other ideas, rather naughty ideas.

Within seconds, Aurora found herself underneath him. She started to giggle when he started to pay extra attention to the side of her neck. What that man could do in bed was absolutely magical. Her hands roamed over his body as she took in every detail. Soon, her fingers lightly traced the scar to his shoulder that she knew she had caused when they were students. After softly grasping her hands in his own, he soon started to apply feather light kisses to each fingertip. She watched the dedication he showed in this action. There was just something about him that fascinated her completely.

"Severus, we need to talk."

"Later, I'm rather busy right now," he mumbled, kissing his way back up to her neck.

"No, seriously, Severus, we need to talk. Please just stop for a moment."

"I'm rather certain you don't want that," he whispered into her ear.

She huffed in annoyance. He was right unfortunately. She truly didn't want him to stop. No woman in her right mind would want him to stop…ever. However, they needed to talk.

"We…um…wow…we need…we need to…something—ah, screw it." She gave up. It'd wait.

Panting heavily, they broke apart again after slowly coming down from their climax. That stupid smile was taking over again. She glanced towards her husband and sighed. He needed to know. She needed to say the words, the three little words. Drawing in a breath, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Severus, please just listen to me," she spoke, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as he slowly recovered from their lovemaking.

"I already know. You don't need to inform me again. I'm aware of your predicament."

"You're aware? Then…um…what are your thoughts? I mean, are you happy about this?"

"Of course, I'm not happy," he gruffly replied. "My wife is—"

"You're not happy?" Aurora blurted out before she could regain control of her emotions. Oh, this was bad. This was very, very bad. "But this…oh Merlin, but I mean, oh no…oh Merlin, what did I do?"

Her mind raced with thoughts that progressively got worse as the seconds passed by. He wasn't happy about the pregnancy. She thought he would have been, but she could understand she supposed. He was still fearful of becoming his father. She had to get away. She had to think. Not even casting a doubt about perhaps a slight miscommunication between them, she then attempted to flee their bed. A gentle hand, however, latched onto her wrist, preventing this immediately.

"Aurora, what in the hell are you doing?" Severus's dark eyes stared at her with extreme confusion. "You don't have to run off like a scared child because I know that you haven't spoken with your parents about our relationship yet. In fact, I had thought perhaps that we could speak with them together." Severus then sighed. "That is if you're agreeable to it."

She stared at him with her mouth opened. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know that she was pregnant. She scoffed. For having others know him for his superb communication skills, he certainly wasn't using them. Sighing heavily, she moved back onto the bed.

"That's not it, Severus. I wish that was all it was, though." She glanced towards the bed, sighing.

"What is it?" he asked quickly sitting up. A brief flicker of fear entered his eyes. "Aurora, what's wrong?" he asked laying a gentle hand on her forearm.

"I'm…well…I'm—" Her words cut off, however, when he suddenly grabbed his left forearm.

"Dammit," he snarled, massaging the blackened mark. "I have to go."

"I know," she quietly replied.

"We _will_ finish this later." He then quickly left their bed and held out a hand. Like smoke, the familiar Death Eater robes surrounded his body before finally materializing. His ebony wand was already in his hand.

"Severus!" she cried, stopping him just before apparating away. She quickly joined him in the middle of their bedroom. He hadn't placed his mask on yet so she could still see his pale face. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she needed to do this, to share this last kiss with him before he went to that monster and lost even more of himself. She snatched his collar and yanked him down to her level before slamming their lips together. The kiss wasn't tender by any means. In fact, the kiss had been so fierce that blood was drawn. Strong hands latched onto her upper arms and pushed her back from him. She stared up at him and caught the look of puzzlement.

"I have to go to Lincolnshire." He then vanished from the room with a soft pop.

Aurora remained staring at the exact spot her husband had just been at for a few moments before shaking her head to clear it. She couldn't dwell on that. She had a job to do, namely inform Dumbledore that the Dark Lord had called another meeting. She knew where the wizard would be so she hastily threw on a pair of clean clothes and ensured that her Concealment charm was still working before apparating from the manor to Order Headquarters.

* * *

_March 1980-Order Headquarters_

"Where's Dumbledore?" she demanded, grabbing the nearest wizard.

"Behind you, my dear," the friendly elderly wizard spoke with his blue eyes twinkling slightly as he stood next to several other Order members in the sitting area of Headquarters.

"He's called a meeting." Aurora knew she didn't need to specify whom she was referring.

"I see. Do we know where?"

"Lincolnshire," she replied, feeling her heart race as she relayed the info she had managed to get from her husband. She hated giving such information over to Dumbledore because she still couldn't bring herself to trust the wizard yet. It also felt so much like a betrayal to her husband to relay this.

"He might be targeting the Muggleborn families again," a gruff wizard spoke.

"That he might," Dumbledore responded quietly. "Thank you, Miss Sinistra." The elderly wizard then whirled around and began ordering members to apparate to the quiet town. However, he instantly stopped when someone roughly grabbed his upper arm.

"Let me go, sir," Aurora spoke. "I can do this."

"Miss Sinistra, while I admire your—"

"This has nothing to do with courage or a need of revenge," she snapped. "I have no intention of sitting on the sidelines and being your little Slytherin snitch just because you don't trust me." Her eyes darkened slightly. "Allow me to accompany the others, sir."

"My dear, I am doing this for—"

"All due respect, sir, that's bullshit, and you know it. You are not doing this for my benefit. You're doing it because you feel guilty for what occurred last November. Now, allow me to join the others in Lincolnshire, or you'll never get another piece of information from me again."

"Ah, just let the foolish witch come then, Dumbledore," the gruff wizard growled. "We don't have time to argue anyway."

"You will listen to everything Alastor asks of you, understand?" Dumbledore harshly asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied respectfully.

"Then go."

_

* * *

_

March 1980-Lincolnshire

With Alastor Moody beside her, Aurora apparated out of Headquarters and to Lincolnshire seconds later. She immediately drew in a deep breath of the warm spring air. It had been months since she had been on a raid. Her last one had ended rather horribly because of that stupid redhead witch who couldn't keep her mouth shut. Luckily, however, everyone and the Kneazle knew that Lily Evans-Potter was pregnant, which ensured that Aurora wouldn't have any dealings with the witch this time. It was actually rather fortunate for Aurora that no one in the Order knew that she was pregnant. Dumbledore refused to send any Order member who was either pregnant or who had a loved one pregnant. She wasn't quite sure on the reasoning, but as long as no one knew about her unborn child, she was safe.

Drawing her long silver wand, Aurora's dark eyes glanced around. She noticed Moody moving off to the side. She waited for half a moment for him to check something out. It was their usual routine after all. She then covered her face and head with her robe's black hood. That too was a part of the routine. Dumbledore wanted to keep Aurora's involvement in the Order a secret. To that day, the only ones who knew about her being a member were Dumbledore, Minerva, and Moody. The others perhaps had their suspicions, but nothing definitive. In fact, prior to just now, she barely stepped foot in Order Headquarters.

Soon, the sounds of an intense firefight echoed down the street towards them. Moody glanced towards her and nodded, allowing her some freedom. Aurora quickly stepped into the shadows as Moody rushed down the street. Sticking to the shadows, she made her way towards the battle. There were a dozen or so Death Eaters dueling with Order members. She glanced around before feeling her heart constrict painfully.

Standing there in the shadows of a ruined building was her husband, but he wasn't alone. In all his pride and glory, Lord Voldemort stood there with a sickening grin plastered on his face as he looked on. The dark wizard then placed on a hand on Severus's shoulder and whispered something to him before apparating away. She then watched her husband shout orders to the others, which caused her to feel sick to her stomach. She hated this. She hated all of this, and she knew the feeling was likewise for Severus. Drawing in a slow deep breath, she made up her mind and stepped out of the shadows to confront her husband while remaining incognito. It would be her seventh duel with him since graduating from Hogwarts, and she had won half of them so far.

"_Stu_—"

"_Incarcerous_," a familiar female voice screamed to Aurora's left side, gaining her and Severus's attention. The green-eyed redhead witch's spell wrapped around the Death Eater just to the right of Severus. The witch then sent more spells, nonverbally this time. However, her intended target deflected them easily. "You son—" A blasting curse from one of the nearby Death Eaters hit the hard brick wall directly next to the redheaded witch, cutting her off.

The force of the explosion sent both witches, Aurora and Lily, towards the hard cobblestone street. Aurora luckily was able to turn her body so her side took the brunt of her fall. However, the younger witch noticed that Lily wasn't so fortunate. The green-eyed witch pitched forward before slamming hard face-first onto the cobblestone. Horrifying screams then echoed as the redhead cried in agony clutching her abdomen.

Just barely over the other witch's screams, Aurora heard her husband give the order to the others to retreat. She could hear the others' complaints, but soon heard the loud cracks of them leaving. She was certain if he had ordered them to retreat because he recognized her or if it was because of Lily screaming. However, she was a bit grateful and worried for him ordering the retreat. She knew from experience that the Dark Lord wouldn't be in a forgiving mood with Severus tonight.

"It's going to be all right, Evans," Aurora quietly spoke, ignoring her own pain. It was odd that she could relate with the witch who managed to piss her off like none other. "The baby and you are going to be all right." Aurora then gently hooked an arm under the hysterical witch before activating her portkey to whisk both of them to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

March 1980-Hogwarts

The second they arrived in the main area of the Hospital Wing, Aurora felt horribly nauseous. Luckily, she didn't need to yell for the mediwitch. She slowly and gently helped Lily settle onto one of the nearby cots. She pushed aside her fear for the other witch, knowing that fear wouldn't help. Lily was bleeding rather badly.

"What happened?" the mediwitch asked.

"A blasting curse hit close to her and knocked her to the ground," Aurora answered just before she felt another wave of nausea hit her. However, soon, the room started to spin. "Oh, this isn't…" Hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders in efforts to steady her before she too found herself on a cot. Slowly, it became easier to breathe.

"I take it the same happened to you?" a soft, stern voice spoke somewhere beside her.

"Yeah," Aurora replied, drawing in slow deep breaths. "Is she going to be all right?"

"You worry about yourself and allow Madam Pomfrey to worry about Lily, Aurora."

Aurora suddenly cried out as a shot of pain rippled through her abdomen. She closed her eyes. The witches were going to know soon enough so there really was no point in hiding her pregnancy anymore. Drawing in a shaky breath, she gripped the bed sheets in attempts to lessen her pain. It didn't work. She softly laughed when she noticed her mentor's face suddenly appear above her.

"Shh, it'll be all right, Aurora. You have two broken ribs, which Madam Pomfrey will heal as soon as she's finished—"

"Minerva, that's…that's not it," Aurora replied, grimacing. She caught the stern Head of Gryffindor's look of confusion. She drew in another shaky breath. However, loud screams next to her droned out her words. "What's wrong with her?" Aurora asked, trying to glance at the other hurt witch. Minerva, however, immediately pressed her back down onto the cot.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Madam Pomfrey cried. "Minerva, contact James immediately!"

Aurora felt a chill sweep over her. She slowly pushed herself up again and glanced towards Lily. The redheaded witch twisted and turned in her cot in sheer agony. Aurora watched the former Gryffindor for a few moments, feeling her stomach sour.

"She's losing her baby, isn't she?"

Madam Pomfrey didn't respond, but she didn't have to, though. It was clear as day on the witch's face that Aurora was right. Soon, a messy haired man with black round-rimmed glasses appeared, rushing into the room.

"What's wrong, Lil? What happened?" the man asked panicking before brushing back the stray red hairs from his wife's face. The fear was evident in his face.

"I'm afraid that the baby is putting too much stress on Lily, James. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help your son without further compromising Lily's health. She's too badly injured."

"What's that mean?" James then whirled towards Minerva. Both witches remained quiet, though. "No…no…she can't mean…no…" he moaned, gritting his teeth to keep the tears from falling. "He's going to die?" James then angrily punched the wall. "NO, DAMMIT!" he roared before falling to his knees and grabbing Lily's hand. "Lil, oh, Merlin, Lil, I…" his voice trailed off as he held her hand.

"No," Aurora loudly said, feeling the tears splash her cheeks. "What about surrogacy? You said the child is compromising her health because she's too badly hurt. What if you…what if you transferred the child into me? I'm not hurt that badly. Just a…just a couple of broken ribs," Aurora spoke.

"Theoretically, that could work, but there would be no way to compensate for the sudden surge in pregnancy hormones to your body. I would be putting you at risk then."

"No," Aurora replied, shaking her head fiercely. "No, you wouldn't. I'm five months pregnant, the same as Lily." She caught the sudden gasps from Minerva and Madam Pomfrey, which was the exact time she ended the Concealment charm. "Would it work? Would their child live then?"

"There is a chance, yes, but—"

"Then do it," Aurora ordered.

"You would be putting your own child at risk, though, Aurora. I couldn't possibly—"

"I'll live with those consequences if that happens. Just do it, Pomfrey!"

"Sinistra, I can't ask you to do that for us—" James spoke in utter disbelief.

"Good, because I'm not asking you to, Potter," Aurora snapped. If Severus ever learned about this, he'd go ballistic. "I'll carry the child to term. And once it's time, you and Lily get to live happily ever after with your son." Her dark eyes darted to the mediwitch. "Do it, Pomfrey!" She noticed the hesitation. "PLEASE!"

"Minerva, I need you to assist me," Pomfrey quietly spoke. "Please get her ready." The large blue privacy screens then snapped around Aurora's cot.

"I don't suppose you want me to speak with your husband," Minerva quietly spoke, transfiguring Aurora's clothes into a surgical gown. Her eyes were rather somber as she did this.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Then I take it you haven't informed him either." She then shook her head when the younger witch didn't respond. "Dear heavens, have you even had anyone check you or the baby out?"

"Of course I have. Roxie and I went to the obstetrician just the other day. The baby is doing fine. And I was in the process of telling him, but a certain someone decided to interrupt."

"Do you understand the risk you're placing on yourself and your child doing this?"

"I understand that if I don't, Lily is going to lose her child. I won't let that happen, Minerva."

"For being a Slytherin, you certainly don't act like one, Aurora. You seem too much like one of my lions to be one. I'll be here throughout it, and I'll also accompany you back to your dorm."

"I'm at Prince Manor, though."

"I am under the impression that you are on break next week, not this week."

"I am, but I skipped class today. Roxie's friend told me the result of the test."

"Test, what test?" Minerva asked slightly confused. It then dawned on her. "Oh, Aurora," she sighed placing a comforting hand on the witch's shoulder. "I take it by the missing of class that it was good news, though?" She smiled back when the witch nodded. "Did you speak with him about that?"

"Not unless I want to visit my husband in Azkaban," Aurora quipped. "You know him. Knowing that happened once to me is enough to torture him for years. He doesn't need to know that it happened again. It'd eat him alive to know that. He's a bit overprotective at times."

"All the good men are," Minerva replied. "I'll take you to Prince Manor, then. You aren't alone."

"I know." The privacy screen then snapped open, revealing Madam Pomfrey who wore rubber gloves. "I'm ready." She smiled towards Minerva when she caught the clear potion held to her mouth. She wasn't going to complain about being a child, not today. Drinking it, she grimaced and soon felt herself slowly fading into unconsciousness. She hoped this worked.

* * *

_March 1980-Prince Manor_

A few hours later, Aurora regained consciousness in the master bedroom at Prince Manor. She softly moaned and attempted to push herself up. However, strong hands quickly flew to her shoulders.

"Easy," Severus quietly said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." A hand then splayed across her abdomen. Glancing at him, she saw the rare smile. He then leaned in and captured her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Good," he said with rich warm chocolate eyes. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." His arms slowly wrapped around her. "I'm going to be a father."

**A/N: **Next chapter, the babies are born and a homecoming to Hogwarts for Severus. I'm dying to hear your thoughts about this story.


	8. Beautiful Babies Blush

**A/N: **Contains canon character deaths.

**Beautiful Babies Blush**

_May 1980-Prince Manor_

Two months later, Aurora found herself standing nose to nose with the one person she hoped she never would see again. She thought about slamming the front door in Lily Potter's face, but she had to be at least cordial with the witch whose child she was secretly carrying. After all, the witch could stab her in the back just as easily as she did to Severus all those years ago.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," replied the redhead with a forced smile.

"You mean you wanted to see if I was still pregnant?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Considering it's you asking, yes," Aurora snarled back. She then ran a hand through her hair before releasing a hiss. "Fine, you see, I'm still pregnant, Evans. The baby is doing fine."

"The baby?" responded Lily with a slightly horrified look on her face. "You mean you—"

"No, you dimwit, I didn't lose _any_ baby." Shaking her head, Aurora tightened her grip on the door. Oh how she wanted to slam the door in Miss Perfect's face right then. Sighing again, she forced a pleasant smile to her face. She could do this. She really could be nice to the little witch who lived to make her life hell. "Would you like to come in?"

"You mean he's fine?"

"I believe I just said that," Aurora replied with clenched teeth.

"No. You just said you didn't—" Lily then let out a cry as Aurora yanked her into the manor. "What was that for?"

"Well, seeing as how I don't want my husband to think that I'm being a bitch to you, I'm being cordial, Evans. You might want to try it sometime."

"That's you being cordial? I'd hate to see your so-called 'nice' then."

Aurora, however, paid no attention to the annoying redhead behind her. She only walked into the sitting room and retook her spot on the couch. Her headache would only get worse now.

"Where's Sev?"

Aurora bit back her groan. That had to be the most idiotic nickname she had ever heard. _Oh, Sev, I do believe you should kiss me now._ She nearly snorted at her thought. Granted, her calling him 'her Dark Prince' wasn't really all that either, but at least it wasn't something one would say to a dog.

"Out," Aurora replied tersely. She added in her head, _I will not kill her. I will not kill her._

"Out where?"

"Fine, you know what? I'll tell you. He's over at your place likely getting ready to kill Potter, Evans, so he can have you all to himself. Happy now?" she snapped. Dear Merlin, this woman was getting more stupid by the moment.

"Don't joke about things like that!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions, Evans."

"Where is he?"

"What makes you think for a moment I'd tell a stuck up bitch like you?"

"A stuck up bitch?" cried Lily outraged. Her green eyes flashed dangerously before she smirked maliciously. "If I'm a stuck up bitch, then you're the whore. Oh, yes, I heard all about how you weren't even sure it was his child. I wonder what Sev would think about that."

"Which part, Evans? The part where I turned my back to a Death Eater because you screamed, causing me to get captured and later raped? Or the part where you insinuated that he has a thing for whores, seeing as how you were one yourself?"

Aurora made sure to use her tongue instead of her hands to silence the little annoying witch who seemed to have a death wish. She also said a silent prayer for the redhead's sake that Severus was just a bit quicker in his return from Hogwarts. She wasn't quite sure how much longer the verbal sparring would hold off the urge to kill the witch.

"What?" Lily's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You heard me just fine, Evans, so don't pull that on me." Aurora then glanced up at the ceiling and counted backwards slowly. She so wanted the witch out of her home, but she couldn't…not yet.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered a few minutes later.

"Funny how that doesn't make up for my being raped for a second time because of you," Aurora snarled angrily. She heard her words as they echoed back, but she ignored the resulted knotting of her stomach. _Where the hell are you, Severus? I'm going to kill her if she keeps this up_, she thought moodily. She wasn't really expecting an answer so she wasn't really surprised when she had silence.

"I…I didn't know."

"No, but you love to spew your crap to anyone who will listen, don't you? It's the Evans show, all the time." Aurora felt her anger than skyrocket thanks to the extra dose of hormones. "You know what? I'm sick of it, Evans. I'm sick and tired of you coming in here and flashing that damn smile of yours just to lead Severus on some more. So he called you a Mudblood once. Yeah, that's horrible. I know. I mean, this is Severus. His bastard father beat him. He joined the Death Eaters and later killed his father. But you don't give a flying Hippogriff about that, though. No, you care because he angrily snapped at you and called you a horrible name. Do you remember how he came and begged and pleaded with you for weeks to forgive him? Do you remember what you did? You told him to leave. Do you know why? Because in perfect Lily land, no one can make the little princess cry or she'll make him suffer. She'll turn him away. Treat him like garbage for years. But, oh, when Perfect Lily has a problem, she'll always run to her Sev. Her little Sev that she strings around and leads on, making him think he has a shot with her always because she knows how madly in love he is with her."

"He married you."

"Yes he did. But do you know what his Patronus is?" Aurora didn't even wait for Lily to respond. "It's a doe, just like yours. He likely does love me, but he loves you unconditionally and has loved you faithfully for years. So even though you're the biggest self-centered bitch on this planet whose ego takes the entire span of the Great Hall, he still loves you more than he'll ever love me."

"That's not true!"

"Evans, had you not jumped into Potter's bed the day after breaking Severus's heart, you'd be the one he was married to. And everyone knows it."

"No! I never slept with James when we were in school."

"Don't lie. It'll ruin your perfect little face. You shagged James Potter that night. I know it. Severus knows it. Sirius knew it. Hell, even Professor McGonagall knew it. You ran straight into Potter's bed to make yourself feel better. You didn't give a crap what it'd do to Severus. And you did it all because he called you a dirty blood one time."

"You weren't there! You didn't see—"

"What? That he called you a name? Jeez, Evans, let's see. How many times were you there when Potter called Severus a greasy git? How many times did you defend Severus then? How many goddamn times did you cry for Severus?"

"That's different."

"NO! That's the SAME DAMN THING, Evans! He snarled Mudblood at you, a slur. Potter slurred numerous times Git at Severus, another slur. Two slurs, Evans, with the same amount of pain attached to them. You didn't cry for Severus because you truthfully only wanted to use him to get to Potter. Think about it. Potter always had it out for Severus, and now you share that bastard's bed." Aurora then pointed to her swollen abdomen. "I bet you don't even realize what it would do to Severus if he learned that I was carrying Potter's child. Do you? Face it, Evans. Your husband and you both used Severus for your sick little mating ritual."

"No!" Lily cried horrified.

"Yes!" Aurora screamed back. "Severus was your friend since you were both nine years old. You rode the train together that first time, and Potter came in and was his typical arrogant self. You found that to be charming no doubt like all the other girls. So you thought about how if you stuck with Severus, you'd always get to see your dashing hero then bully and torment your best friend some more, breaking him bit by bit until nothing was left. You knew what Severus's home life was like. You knew it, Evans. You were the one THE ONE person he could count on to be good in his life. And you went off and shagged Potter after tossing Severus aside just like everyone else in his life. You did that!" Aurora then drew in a deep breath. "Now get the hell out of my home." She said nothing as Lily left.

_

* * *

_

June 1980-Prince Manor

Outside, the rain poured like sheets against the manor's windows. Snape continued to stare out, though, just watching it rain. He had numerous thoughts running through his head, but not a single one was coherent enough for him to ponder over. Well, there was one thought that was clear enough for him, but he was trying not to forget that one. Just because that Seer said a child would be born at the end of July, the same time as his own child, it didn't mean anything. There were at least two other families who were expecting around the same time as his, the Longbottoms and Potters.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I'm staring out the window," he replied quietly.

"Yes, clearly," his wife said with a soft laugh. "Now, why are you staring out the window?"

"I'm watching it storm."

"Obviously," she drawled laughing. "You're thinking about something. What are you thinking about? What's going through that head of yours?"

"I'm only watching it storm. There's no ulterior motive."

"For once," she added smiling.

"You're beginning to sound sassier each day." He held his ground when she glanced at him with a shocked look. Granted, that word wasn't typically in his vocabulary, but this was his wife after all.

"Well, they say sassy is the new sexy."

"Ah, the ubiquitous 'they," he responded, crossing his arms. A few moments later, he moved away from the window and headed towards his wife. He joined her in their bed, silently sliding his arm underneath her head to hold her. His dark eyes silently found their way to her swollen abdomen. He couldn't believe that there was a little life growing in her, a life that he had a part in creating, him, Severus Snape, Death Eater, murderer, someone the universe always pissed on. He was _this_ child's father. Finally, something had gone right in the world.

"Master Severus, sir," a soft voice hesitantly spoke as a house elf popped in.

"Yes, Mokai, what is it?"

"There is a young Mistress here who wishes to see Mistress Snape. Shall Mokai inform Mistress that Mistress Snape does not wish to see young Mistress?"

"What is the witch's name?" Aurora quietly asked. She was slightly intrigued at who could be visiting her. Granted, her parents were now aware that she was pregnant, but they were also aware at how unsafe it was for them to visit.

"Mrs. Lily Potter, Mistress Snape," the house elf quietly answered with drooped ears.

Snape's head snapped towards the house elf. Lily was here? Why on earth was she here? He then pushed his questions aside, deciding that he'd deal with it. Aurora didn't need any more stress with the pregnancy, and he was certain that was all Lily would add.

"No. Accompany Mrs. Potter into the drawing room and inform her I shall join her shortly."

"Severus!"

"I will deal with her, Aurora," he instructed. "You just rest. I shall return as soon as possible." Without so much as a glance back, he quickly walked out of their bedroom and towards the stairs. It was rather disconcerting to know that Lily, his former best friend, had decided to come to his manor to meet with his current wife. While he didn't really feel awkward about the prospect of his childhood crush and his wife under the same room, he didn't feel too thrilled about it either. Too many things could go wrong with this meeting. Sighing, he walked into the drawing room and forced his face to remain emotionless when he saw the pregnant redheaded witch. He had to admit that Lily did look rather beautiful in her bright red robes with the large abdominal bulge. "I'm afraid my wife is unable to join us, Mrs. Potter," he spoke brusquely.

"Sev—" Lily started to say with a soft smile.

Brushing her off slightly, he pressed forward and said, "Perhaps you can give me your message for her, though. I'll see to it that she receives it." He ignored her brief look of astonishment and just stood there a few feet from her, acting as if they didn't have a history between them.

"I suppose I deserved that," she quietly said a few moments later. She then pressed her lips tightly together and blinked rather rapidly to keep the tears from falling. Releasing a shuddered breath, she nodded slowly before taking a step toward him. "I am so sorry, Sev," she whispered, gently placing a hand on his arm. He stiffened slightly, but said nothing. "I spoke with your wife last month. We exchanged a few words, but it, well, the words stuck with me. I should have been a better friend to you. I mean, Aurora's right. I knew more than most did, and I just gave up on you."

"If you are trying to—"

"I'm not trying anything right now, Severus," she replied, shaking her head. "Clearly, we've both moved on and maybe that was for the best." She slowly inhaled. "I should have forgiven you, but I didn't. I don't know if it was because of what your wife thinks or if it was because I just couldn't handle the pressure from my Gryffindor friends."

"You asked to see my wife, not me," he pointed out. "So state your message and then return to your husband, Mrs. Potter. I do have other things I must attend to."

"Yes, I'm sure you do, Sev." She then sighed. "Are you happy with her?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, Mrs. Potter," he growled, becoming rather annoyed with the witch. How dare she ask that question?

"It likely doesn't have anything to do with, well, anything, but I just wanted to know. I apologize for upsetting you." She then sighed, shaking her head. "No, you know what, fine." She took another step closer to him with a fierce determination in her green eyes. "You're likely going to get mad about me telling you what to do again, but please listen to me." She grabbed both of his hands and held them. "Sev, I want you to forget about me. I want you to live your life with Aurora and to be as happy as you can be with her. Don't dwell on how stupid I was when we were fifteen. Because I realize now how selfish and self-centered I was for not forgiving you. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I should have kept at it and ignored all those prejudiced bastards in the common room telling me those lies. I wasn't strong enough for you, Sev, but Aurora is. She has stuck by you through hell and back, I'm sure, and she probably has never pushed you away like me." Tears streaked her cheeks. "I am so sorry, Severus. I am so sorry that I allowed my House loyalty to influence my decision to end our friendship. Mostly, I'm sorry for giving up on you."

Rather stone-faced, he stared at his former best friend as she silently cried. The urge to wrap his arms around her to take away her pain quickly rose up, but he did his best to ignore it. She'd just hurt him again. It was how his life always turned out. This time with Lily wouldn't be any different. And it was just like she said. It was probably for the best that they had ended their friendship before it became anything more.

When hands behind him gently pushed his elbows forward towards Lily, he closed his eyes. He didn't need to turn around to know that Aurora was behind him. He could smell her. Suppressing a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Lily to comfort the crying witch. When Lily started to calm herself, he glanced forward, noticing that Aurora was now standing in front of him and behind Lily. Now it was horribly awkward for him.

"Unless your message is to tell me that you're planning to steal my husband, perhaps you'd like to sit down and have a cup of tea with us, Lily?" Aurora said nothing when the green-eyed witch immediately jumped back from Severus.

"I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"A hug from a friend isn't worth killing a person over, Lily, so no worries. You're safe. Now, you should probably sit, seeing as how you're in the same predicament as I am." Aurora smiled cordially towards the Gryffindor witch before taking a seat on the sofa. She said nothing again as Lily silently joined her. "Now, what message do you have for me?"

"Only that you were right to tell me off the other day," Lily replied. She grabbed the steaming cup of tea after Aurora handed it to her and silently thanked her. "You and the baby are doing well?" The hopefulness in her voice was rather unsettling.

"We are. However, I've been ordered to be on bed rest until the baby is born. As you can see, though, I sometimes follow that. I'm sure your husband is a bit overprotective like mine." Aurora made no mention of Lily not responding. "You have the nursery picked out then?" She smiled politely when she caught the witch's soft smile. "Well, I figure if you can apologize to Severus and he can forgive you, then I can try to get along with you." Lily nodded before both witches carried on with their conversation.

_

* * *

_

July 1980-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

It seemed a lifetime ago that he had brought Aurora to the Hospital Wing. While he wasn't quite certain why she had wanted to come here of all places to have their child, he wasn't going to argue. She was nearly close to killing him as it was.

Of course, the moment they had arrived in the Hospital Wing, the infuriating Madam Pomfrey had told him to wait outside of the private room. He didn't know why, though. Wasn't a husband's place beside his wife as she gave birth to their child? Wasn't he supposed to be in there holding her hand, getting screamed at for doing that to her, and all that? Why wasn't he allowed then? Was the mediwitch afraid that he'd harm his child?

A hand suddenly rested on Snape's shoulder. He glanced towards the person and bit back some choice words for the elderly wizard. No doubt Dumbledore was the reason he couldn't be in there with his wife. Glancing away, he shrugged off the hand.

"My boy, you must calm yourself. Everything is fine."

"Then why am I not in there?" Snape growled just barely holding back his famous temper.

"Knowing Madam Pomfrey and your wife as I do, I'd imagine that it is to protect you, Severus. If I might say so myself, Aurora does have a bit of a temper on her."

"I can protect myself from my wife."

"Oh, of that I don't doubt, my boy, but it never hurts to be a bit overprotective at times. Does it?" he said with a soft chuckle. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. When the door in front of them suddenly opened, both Snape and Dumbledore jumped out of the way to avoid the swinging door.

"Severus, you can come in here now," Madam Pomfrey announced briskly before walking back into the room again.

Sighing, Snape walked in, expecting to be greeted with a fussing baby in Aurora's arms. Therefore, he was shocked when he caught the pain in his wife's eyes and her cheeks puffing out in the familiar Lamaze technique. His head snapped towards the mediwitch.

"She hasn't had the baby yet!" he yelled.

"I had thought you'd want to be here for that, Severus," the mediwitch replied, shaking her head. "But if you'd like—"

Snape glared at Pomfrey before stalking towards his wife. He grabbed Aurora's hand and gave her a brief smile. She had a sweat sheen running down her face. She looked positively exhausted. It definitely spoke to her character that she wasn't screaming her head off if one judged by the pain in her face. He silently squeezed her hand and brushed back a few of her stray curls.

"All right, Aurora. On the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"

"Easy…for…you…to…say," she replied through grit teeth.

"You can do this, Aurora," Pomfrey responded, brushing off Aurora's temper.

When his wife's hand suddenly latched onto his forearm directly atop of his Dark Mark, he nearly yelped. He didn't know how to describe the pain other than it hurt like hell. He felt her nails digging into his flesh. For a brief second, he had the irrational thought that she was going to rip off his Dark Mark. Not that he was really going to complain all that much. He'd get rid of that hideous stain on his arm whichever way he could. However, her nails and the way she was latched on would have made any other man burst into tears. He only gritted his teeth to bear the pain. After all, this was just a step below a half a minute duration of the Cruciatus in terms of rating.

"One more push, Aurora, and it'll be all over," Pomfrey instructed.

When his wife's nails dug in deeper, he released a muffled groan. Occlumency wouldn't help him this time. He would just have to bear the pain like any good husband. He could do this. Really he could do this…without screaming from the bloody goddamn pain. As more blood was drawn and her nails punctured even more of his Dark Mark, their child soon entered the world.

"Here we are," Madam Pomfrey said, wiping the fluids from the babe's face. "She's beautiful, Aurora." She then waved her wand down the little baby and smiled softly. "Well, you're very healthy, aren't you, sweetheart?" Glancing towards Severus, she smiled. "Would you like to hold your daughter, Severus?" She didn't wait for him to respond. She gently handed the child off to her father and smiled. She watched him glance down at the small infant. It didn't take long before his lips curled upwards.

_

* * *

_

January 1981-Prince Manor

About three in the morning, Snape was startled awake by loud cries from the other side of the room. He quickly threw off the covers and headed to his screaming six-month-old daughter. Usually she'd sleep through the night for him. However, he should have known that on his twenty-first birthday the little girl just wouldn't cooperate. Sighing softly, he picked her up out of her handmade crib and gently rocked her as he typically did. He smiled down at his little angel when she calmed down.

"Good girl," he whispered towards his daughter. He gently brushed back her little blond curls before kissing her forehead. His brows furrowed instantly. She felt unusually warm. "Shh, my Angel," he quietly spoke, pulling out his wand. He slowly passed it over her and sighed when he read the little girl's temperature. "Oh, hush, it'll be okay." He couldn't take her to the nearest hospital because then the Dark Lord would know about his daughter. Sighing, he grabbed his pendant and said, "Home."

The minute they reappeared in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, he felt the familiar slime against his shoulder. He only grimaced and shook his head. It wasn't her fault that she managed to vomit on him again. Clearly, his little girl was sick. Well, that and he already was aware that Floo, portkey, and apparation didn't agree with his daughter.

"Madam Pomfrey," he quietly spoke, walking into the Matron's office.

"Dear Merlin, Severus, you scared me," she answered, clutching her chest.

"I apologize for startling you, Madam." His daughter then opened her sweet little mouth, only to scream bloody murder again. "HOWEVER, SHE IS ILL!" he shouted over the high-pitched cries.

"CLEARLY," the Matron yelled back before quickly grabbing the babe from his arms. "Hush," she said, rocking the infant to soothe her back to sleep. The screams only increased in pitch. "Dear Merlin, this child has a set of lungs on her. I take it she gets it from your side of the family?"

He only glared at the mediwitch before focusing on his daughter. Watching the floating numbers from her diagnostic closely, he nodded his thanks when his daughter's temperature gradually dropped.

"If her temperature returns, you know where to find me. Try to enjoy your birthday, will you, Severus?" As soon as the floo died down later, she laughed muttering, "Oh, the joys of fatherhood."

_

* * *

_

May 1980-Prince Manor

Snape sighed as he finished tying his tie. It was ridiculous that he had to wear the stupid thing. Who wore ties anymore? It felt…Muggle to him. However, that was required dress for his universities graduation. Not that anyone except his wife and daughter would see it. Shaking his head, he stared at his reflection. The green and silver tie with a giant S embroidered into it was rather princely in design. Then again, he was wearing the finest clothes made to man. Lucius Malfoy and James Potter both would be choking on their spit if he saw him.

Before leaving the lavatory, he took one more glance at his reflection. He looked on edge, but that could be for various reasons. For example, he was to speak with the Dark Lord about his next orders later that night. He was rather convinced that he already knew the orders, though. The Potions Master position at Hogwarts was widely advertised in the _Daily Prophet_.

Whirling around, he stalked out of the lavatory. Like smoke, black robes enveloped his body, covering the fine black suit he wore. It was as if he was apparating into the manor. His eyes darkened slightly to an almost midnight look as he held up his left hand. The silver wedding band from the nightstand immediately flew into his hand. Without a word, he slipped it onto his left ring finger. With his dark sinister robes billowing behind him, he prowled towards the foyer. It was show time.

Glancing over the banister towards his waiting guests, he smirked down at them. The poor souls hadn't a clue. His dark eyes trailed down the blond woman's body. There was something about her that drew him in, but he turned away to glance at her companion. Had the man had a white beard and worn outlandish robes, he would have called the man Dumbledore's twin brother. He then snorted. He supposed they seemed adequate from above, but appearances were always deceiving. He had learned that long ago and used it to his advantage at every possible turn nowadays. Obscured by the dark sleeves, his ebony wand slipped into his wand hand as he walked down the staircase to meet his guests.

"Good day to you," Severus drawled. His smirk became just a bit more sinister. "I trust your trip here was uneventful?" His voice was soft and smooth much how a viper hisses softly like a breeze before striking its prey.

"Yes, thank you, Severus," the man replied with a nervous laugh. "Are the girls going to be joining us soon?"

"Perhaps," he answered, brushing past the man. The air quickly chilled behind him with each step. As soon as he had reached his spot, he whirled around wand drawn. Like a giant bat, his robes swirled around him as if to protect him. He caught the man's muffled gasp, which made him chuckle darkly. Everything was in its perfect order now.

"So, you, um, trained to be a Potions Master?"

"Among other things," Severus drawled with a smirk.

"Oh, so what made you want to be a Potions Master?"

"I have a fascination with sharp knives. I'm not quite sure how to describe it, but chopping say a rat's tail is very…satisfying to me. A drop of blood here and you get an Elixir there. You see, we Potions Masters have a bit of a thirst you could say for blood. We're not at all queasy. In fact, I myself have—well, I'm certain you don't need to know the details about that." He chuckled darkly before taking a seat in one of the old chairs. "Forgive me, where are my manners this evening? Do sit down, won't you?" His eyes darkened slightly with hidden amusement. The man looked horribly out of sorts by his behavior, whereas the woman was a bit more mysterious.

"Where is my daughter?" the woman asked, narrowing her blue eyes on him.

"Out back," he replied with a slightly disinterested tone. He stared down at his nails, deciding that were filthy. "Oh, but you needn't worry, Syra. I won't harm her. Unless she begs me to," he replied with a chuckle. "Then I must do as she wishes, husband's obligation you understand."

"Why you insolent—"

"Mother, sit down!" Aurora snapped as soon as she suddenly appeared in the room. Her dark eyes then darted towards her husband who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Severus, quit playing mind games with my parents."

"Mind games? What do you mean 'mind games,' Aura? You mean he was playing us all along?"

"It's what he does, Dad. He's determining if you're a risk or not."

"Lovely, my son-in-law is a basket case," the man muttered.

"No, sir, I'm just a very cautious person," Snape quietly spoke, standing up to take his fussy daughter from Aurora. His in-laws seemed to be rather trustworthy, but that didn't mean he could.

"Why? Are you in trouble with the Aurors?" When the man didn't receive an answer, he sighed. "I see." He then glanced towards his daughter before shaking his head. "Well, maybe this might lend some creditability to my character." He silently rolled up his shirt sleeve and bared his arm towards Snape. "You know what this means?" he asked, pointing to the symbol tattooed into his forearm.

"Grindelwald," Snape answered immediately, glancing up at his father-in-law.

"Yeah, so you could say that I can relate." Covering his mark again, he stared at Snape. "That's what all this secrecy is about, isn't it? You have a fancy tattoo like mine in your forearm." When the younger wizard inclined his head, he shrugged. "Well, that doesn't matter to me much, Severus. Hell, it should, seeing as how you're married to my daughter. But then I'd be a hypocrite, wouldn't I? You're not taking any unnecessary risks I take it?"

"On my Wizard's Oath, sir, I will do everything to keep your daughter and granddaughter safe."

"Just like a Slytherin to sidestep the question," he said with a chuckle. "Well, for now, I believe you, Severus. I'm not sure if that will be my undoing or not quite yet, but I believe you." He then grinned widely. "Either way, we can't be having you late to your own graduation, Severus."

"About that, Dad," Aurora spoke nervously. "Some of his…associates might be there."

"However, they are not aware of my relationship to your daughter, Orin."

"You are certain?" asked Syra as she stepped forward.

"Quite," Snape replied. "We use apparation to see one another, and I always check my persons for any signs of a Trace left by them before meeting with your daughter." He watched his mother-in-law and waited for some sign that she believed him. She, however, glanced away a moment later.

"We'll meet you here later, Severus," Aurora said, kissing his cheek. She grabbed their daughter from his arms and apparated them out of the manor. Her parents followed soon after.

"And so it begins," Snape muttered under his breath. With a soft pop, he vanished.

_

* * *

_

September 1981-Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

After his last class had left the Potions classroom, Snape dragged himself into his office and flopped down into his chair. For the lack of coming up with anything better to express his current mood, he allowed his head to hit his desk repeatedly. They were idiots. All of the horrid little brats he had to teach were idiots, and they were going to kill him one day for their stupidity.

After the tenth time of banging his head against the mahogany desk, he allowed his forehead to rest against it and closed his eyes. It was his first day of teaching…ever. He hadn't ever wanted to pursue a degree in education. In fact, he only wanted his mastery because he would need it if he was ever to open a little Apothecary shop. But thanks to the goddamn Dark Lord he was now forced to teach the little dunderheads. After all, what better way to spy on Dumbledore than to have one of the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors in the old wizard's midst?

"They couldn't be that bad, Severus," a soft voice spoke somewhere above him.

Lifting up his head, he softly smiled at his wife. She was just what he needed right then. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly, not realizing that he was pressing her up against his desk. The kiss soon, however, became full of longing and need.

"Down, boy," she said with a laugh, pulling back a moment later.

He sighed and nodded in response. His wife was right. This wasn't the place for such things. He would just have to wait until later. He then scoffed. She likely had class this evening again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, a certain bird told me that you might need some cheering up tonight."

"That bird needs to mind his own damn business," he grumbled. "We can't, though. You have class no doubt."

"Oh, _I_ am in class, Severus." When his eyes narrowed on her, she laughed. "Well, it helps sometimes that I'm friends with someone training to be a Potions Master."

"I take it that Roxie has taken your place?" He didn't need her to answer to know that was the case. He could see it in her eyes. He only sighed and shook his head.

"Angel's spending the night with her grandma and grandpa, so we have the entire night to ourselves." Her arms slowly snaked around his neck.

"Unless I'm summoned," he glumly replied.

"Yeah, unless that," she responded with a sigh. "But you and I are going to use this night to our advantage and deal with that if it happens. Now, come on, grumpy. We have somewhere we have to be, and I'd rather not be late." She tugged on his teaching robes with a soft smile. "Come on, Severus. You know you want to," she said in her sing-song voice.

Well, he had to admit that she was right about that. He did want to spend time with his wife. Sighing, he followed her lead and entered the secret entrance to his quarters. He hadn't really finished unpacking yet. However, one wouldn't know that if one judged by the state of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they continued to walk through his quarters. When she didn't respond, he nearly rooted himself to the floor. However, he didn't for some odd reason. A few moments later, when she suddenly stopped and pointed towards the bed, he sighed. Sex wasn't really all that appealing to him truthfully. It's likely why he only said oh at the sight of the bed.

"Undress," she commanded before walking into the lavatory.

He held in his groan until the door closed behind her. Oh, he wasn't complaining about the sex. No man in his right man would complain about the sex. He just didn't feel up to it tonight. Gritting his teeth, he added this feeling as another thing the dunderheads had done to him. Since his students had been little horrors the entire day in each and every one of his classes, he didn't feel like having sex with his wife, his very beautiful and sexy wife. When he heard the door open, he glanced up and sighed.

"I can't," he quietly spoke.

"You can't what?" Her eyes then widened. "Oh, well, that's all right, Severus. I understand that you're exhausted. If you want, I can help." She stopped immediately when he held up a hand.

"No, Aurora. I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling up to it tonight."

"You're not feeling up to a nice warm bath of vanilla and lavender extracts?" she asked smiling.

"You mean you're not asking me for sex?"

"Severus, I assure you that is the very last thing on my mind right now. You could check if you want." She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "The only thing I want from you right now is you to undress so you can sit and soak in the nice warm bath that I just drew for you. And later when you come out all pruned up, we can enjoy a nice meal on the couch in front of the fireplace before snuggling up to one another watching the flames."

"Then what will we do?"

"Well, once we start to feel rather relaxed and content, then I was thinking we could go to bed and sleep in each other's arms."

"That sounds perfect," he replied with a content sigh.

"I thought you might say that. Now, get undressed."

"Are you joining me?"

"Not this time, but if you'd like I could remain with you," she quietly responded.

Yet again, he felt the urge to decline out of the irrational fear that she'd be disgusted by his nude body. He knew she wouldn't, but that stupid thought always popped up. He could still hear Potter's taunts of how greasy he was, how he'd just slide out of a woman during sex, how disgusting he was, and it went on and on. However, those were lies perpetrated by a sick bastard.

"Severus," she softly said, "must we continue down this path again?"

He sighed and shook his head. One would think he'd grow out of this stupidity. She was his wife for Merlin's sake. If she were disgusted with him, she wouldn't have married him or let him get anywhere with her. Why couldn't he just forget the past and focus on his future with his family?

"Because that's not who you are, Severus." Aurora then sighed. "There are some things in my past that I'd love to forget too but can't. Taking it one day at a time helps. So one day you and I are going to be able to focus on our family. But for right now, we'll take it one day at a time." She lightly pressed a kiss against his cheek with a smile. "I love you, Severus. I always have, and I always will. There isn't a part of you that I'd change. Do you know why?" When he shook his head, she answered, "Because you wouldn't be you then. Now, let's get you all ready for that bath so we can sleep later."

_

* * *

_

October 1981-Riddle Manor

Apparating directly into the ancient manor, Snape calmly strode towards the raised platform in front of him. His black robes billowed silently behind him as he approached the Dark Lord, who currently drummed out a continual staccato with his fingers against the unforgiving cold black metal of the chair's arm. Neither of the wizards said anything to one another for quite some time. There was nothing left to say. It was time. Snape just hoped it was the right time for all.

"My son, you've finally arrived. I was beginning to think you had lost your way." The Dark Lord then chuckled darkly, which followed suit with the man's eyes. "Tell me, my dearest Severus. Are you prepared to stand beside me this evening?" drawled the dark wizard as he quickly stood. His eyes remained on Snape in an eerie sort of way.

"I am prepared to do whatever my Lord wishes of me," Snape responded, feeling just a bit deader inside. He had dropped to his knees instantly and hung his head respectfully. When he felt the Dark Lord's finger trail down the side of his face a few moments later, he quickly strengthened his Occlumency shields. This could go badly in a variety of different ways.

"Now, Severus, you know the rules." The Dark Lord's bony finger tipped Snape's head upwards. "You need not lower yourself anymore. You are my heir now, my son. Remember?" His dark eyes sparkled with hidden amusement as he stared down at Snape, much as a father would to a child. "We purged all that Muggle monstrosities from your blood so you would be like us, pure in the finest sense. Do recall this, Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord, and I thank you," Snape replied, just barely keeping the quiver from his voice. He had lost so much of himself to achieve his goal of being a pureblood. He had committed terrible crimes, unspeakable things, as a Death Eater. However, it was promised to him that once this was over he could live his life the way he saw fit. That was the only thing forcing him to remain there, kneeling on the floor like a beggar.

"None are necessary, Severus. You have done a great many deeds for our family, and soon it shall pay off. You need not worry any longer. That Mudblood shall be yours again."

Snape's stomach lurched at the implication. He didn't want Lily like _that_. To be friends was a maybe. However, she had chosen whom she wished to spend the rest of her life with, and it wasn't him. He wasn't going to fight for her. He had tried that before and lost horrendously. He would respect her decision. She had once shown him kindness when others turned their backs. He would return the favor this time, while others turned their backs unknowingly from her.

"It is time, my son. It is time that you take your rightful place beside me." Forcing the younger wizard to stand, Voldemort smirked with pure evil behind his eyes. "The old fool never allowed you to return the favor to the one who tortured you mercilessly for years. He gave you lemon drops and sent you on your way." Clapping Snape on the back, he chuckled mirthfully. "Tonight, my son, you shall have your vengeance without so much a peep from us. You have deserved it, my son." He then slowly drew out his wand. "James Potter shall die by your wand. It is your right, Severus."

Snape inclined his head slowly. While he would freely admit that he'd have gladly killed James Potter and the rest of the Marauders years ago, things had changed. He had a family now. He was trying to get his life back on track, not sideswipe an entire village. Could he even do it if the time came? If he were honest, the answer would be no. He wouldn't be able to murder the fucking bastard who made his life hell when they were students. The man was like him now, a father.

Berating himself internally, Snape thought how weak he had become. He had tortured his own flesh and blood father until the man finally gave up fighting. If murdering his father wasn't enough, he later celebrated Tobias's death by forcing himself on a young underage witch. While in the Dark Lord's service, he had murdered over two hundred witches and wizards without a thought given to his victims. And if that wasn't bad enough, he used five different witches to prove his loyalties to the Dark Lord, making the women suffer the most heinous of all crimes. Drawing in a controlled breath, he realized the startling fact. He couldn't murder the son of a bitch who humiliated him on a daily basis, not to mention stole Lily from him. He just couldn't kill Potter, not when the man was now a father and Lily's chosen husband. He wouldn't hurt Lily like that, and he wouldn't take her son's father from them. However, he wasn't any idiot, though. He knew he couldn't refuse. Otherwise, he would be the one dead.

"On this very night, we shall become invincible. Held up in his office this very minute, the old coot does not even know how he was betrayed from the inside." Voldemort then chuckled darkly. "We shall slaughter Godric's Hollow. Leave the Mudblood to Severus. She is his. Anyone who attempts to harm her shall find his blood painted upon the ground with his family next. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," the chorus of loyal Death Eaters replied.

"Then let us depart from this manor. We have numerous things to finish tonight."

With that, Voldemort disappeared from Riddle Manor apparating to Godric's Hollow. His followers soon did the same. Once the thirty some black clad dark wizards appeared in the quiet little area, they quickly spread out in numerous directions as per their master's instructions. Tonight, the worst of the worst would occur. And the unfortunate souls of Godric's Hollow didn't even have a clue.

Standing now beside the Dark Lord, Severus hung back and watched the others dart into houses, murdering, torturing, doing anything and everything dark to the unsuspecting residents. He did his best to block out the terrible screams of sheer panic that stabbed the cold air from inside the nearby houses. Sticking his hand into his robe pocket, he rubbed the silver wedding band he had pocketed prior to his arrival at Riddle Manor, sending a quick message. He just hoped she received it in time.

"Let's go, my son," Voldemort drawled. "You have a Mudblood to retrieve."

Snape's stomach dropped as they stalked towards the two-story house. Where was she? Why wasn't she replying? He rubbed the band once more, hoping he'd receive an answer. He received nothing, though, absolutely nothing, as he walked into the Potter's home. Just barely, he held back his smile when he noticed that there was no noise anywhere in the house. Maybe she had received his message. After all, that arrogant Potter would have likely been at the front door had that not been the case. Glancing at the Dark Lord, he noticed the suspicion in the wizard's face.

When he caught the brief shadow under the door, he bit back a snarl. An Alohomora later, he watched Voldemort slowly turn the knob. Voldemort held a hand out, ordering him to remain behind. Closing his eyes for a second, Snape silently said a prayer; even though, he wasn't a religious man. Opening his eyes again, he held his wand in his hand and waited to see what horror was behind the door.

Sure enough, there was James Potter, holding his wand pitifully in his hand. The man may have been a great Auror, but he was an idiot when it came to common sense. Dozens of spells, light and dark, then shot out the two wizards' wands towards one another. Why the idiot hadn't taken his family and apparated out of the stupid place was beyond all comprehension. Did the man truly think he could defeat the Dark Lord in a duel in the middle of the nursery with his family looking on?

"Surrender the boy, Potter, and I'll let you live," hissed Voldemort.

"I'd rather die!"

"That can easily be arranged," growled Voldemort, sending another volley of Killing curses towards the wizard. However, the curses missed as Potter quickly reacted and darted back and forth out of the way of the tainted dark magic. Rattling the windows with such ferocity, each curse slammed into the wall, resulting in Lily releasing a terrified scream of her husband's name.

Snape wanted to say something. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't for some stupid reason. He was rooted to the floor unable to move. It was as if someone had casted a Freeze charm on him. He tried to fight against whatever held him there, but it was useless. He didn't budge.

"You will not kill my son!" Potter roared back, glaring daggers at the Dark Lord.

"And what say you, Mudblood? Do you agree with your husband?"

"Yes," Lily replied shakily, clutching her child desperately against her chest.

"I shall allow you to live, Mudblood, if you give me your child. I am merciful to those who are deemed acceptable in my eyes."

"Deemed acceptable?" both Lily and Potter barked with puzzled looks.

"Ah, yes, forgive me." Voldemort chuckled darkly before waving his hand towards Snape's face.

"Sev!" cried Lily with wide green eyes as her former best friend's white mask disappeared.

"You'll have to forgive him, though. I didn't want him to interrupt us."

"What have you done to him?"

"What is necessary," Voldemort sneered. "Now give me the child, and I'll allow you to live."

"Over my dead body, you son of a bitch!" snapped Potter.

"I shall do that then, Potter. And you, Mudblood, what say you?" Voldemort's eyes glistened in amusement as he narrowed his eyes on the redheaded witch. "Severus asked me to spare your life. Are you aware?" When she didn't respond, he chuckled darkly. "You see, silly girl, he loves you. Now, isn't there a part of you that wishes you were with Severus here instead of Potter?" Again, she remained silent. "If you hand over your child, I assure you that you will live a life of luxury, one where you need not hide anymore and whatever children you bear shall be treated royally."

Lily's green eyes darted towards Snape. She stared at him sadly before glancing down at her child. No mother should ever be asked such a horrific thing. She loved James. She loved her little Harry. But there was a part of her that did love Severus. And she knew both James and Severus knew it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Green met obsidian. "I can't." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Holding her son a bit closer, she whispered in his ear before kissing him. "You won't kill my son."

"Then you leave me no choice," Voldemort snarled. He sent another volley of dark curses at Potter, causing the man to rely on his Quidditch skills to avoid the green jets of light. "_Avada Kedavra!_" the Dark Lord snarled, suddenly aiming his spell far from Potter.

"NO!" yelled Snape and Potter. The men were too late, though. They watched in disbelief as the green-eyed redhead collapsed lifelessly onto the floor, still clutching her son protectively to her chest.

"You bas—"

One more green jet of light headed for Potter, hitting him this time. As if sleeping, the family now lay on the floor side by side. However, little Harry glanced at Snape with big bright green eyes.

"I apologize, but there'll be other witches, ones who are worthier of your affections." Voldemort then glanced at Potter. "I see, however, you killed the man who stole your Mudblood. Well, I suppose I should state my Imperious helped, but no matter. Let us finish this and return to the manor victoriously." Aiming his wand of death at little Harry, he smiled saying, "_Avada Kedavra_."

As Snape helplessly watched under the Imperious, the strangest thing occurred. A light encased the child. A wave of magic then struck Snape, sending him backwards. His head slammed hard against the wall, causing him to lose consciousness briefly.

_

* * *

_

December 1981-Azkaban

There had been no trial for Snape. There had been nothing actually. The Aurors had found him lying in the corridor unconscious outside of the room where Lily and James Potter lay dead. Without a question asked, they whisked him away to the Minister of Magic. After discovering the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm, the Minister of Magic quickly and quietly signed off on the Azkaban sentence.

Snape had been in the high security Wizarding prison for a month and a half now. Throughout this time, he had no visitors, but he didn't want any either. He didn't know why anymore, but he felt like it was best for all if he just remained in this little cell far from others so he couldn't hurt them. After all, he deserved this, didn't he?

Shivering just barely as a Dementor approached, Snape slowly turned his head towards the shut steel door. As it opened, more of the cold seeped into his bones, but it wasn't that noticeable to him anymore. In fact, he didn't really feel much of anything these days. Thanks to the magic inhibitor drug in his system, he couldn't rely on his magic or Occlumency barriers to save him from the memories. Releasing a soft moan, he closed his eyes to look away from the shadow approaching him. No doubt it was time for another dose of the inhibitor that stripped just a bit more of his magic from him.

"Shh, oh, shh, my boy, my dear boy, shh, it's all right," a kind voice he couldn't distinguish spoke somewhere near him. The person then gently helped Snape to his feet. "It's time, my dear sweet Severus. It's time to go home."

Weakened horribly by the Dementors, Snape choked back sob. Home, where was that? Did he even have a home anymore? Would there be anyone waiting for him? Or would the manor be as empty as ever. If that was the case, perhaps he should allow the Dementor to finish him. As the Dementor retreated, he felt his senses return. He could feel himself shaking horribly. Then again, the Dementors had always affected him differently than others. Most people just experienced the dread of never being happy again. However, for him who always thought that he'd never be happy again, he experienced numerous horrific memories of his childhood and events that occurred while in the Dark Lord's service. It was basically one nightmare after another in his mind, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"His magic…stripped…won't return," the garbled voice spoke.

The hand on Snape's shoulder tensed slightly, but there was no response. Glancing up, he tried to focus on the blurry face. Who was rescuing him? He couldn't figure it out, though. The face was still too hazy for him. Releasing a shaky breath, he glanced to the floor. Perhaps the Minister decided now that he deserved the Dementor's kiss for his crimes. Well, he certainly didn't blame the Minister.

"Certain…time…heal?"

"Yes," the voice answered. "Perhaps…best, though," garbled the person again.

Without warning, Snape felt something prick the back of his neck. He released a low groan, unable to hold it back. The pain, however, quickly retreated, leaving behind drowsiness. He tried to fight against the sleepiness, but it was useless. His eyes closed before he slumped against his liberator fast asleep. He had been drugged yet again.

~Paradise~

Regaining consciousness about an hour later, he found himself awakening in the master bedroom of Prince Manor. His head certainly was less fuzzy. However, he knew he wasn't anywhere close to being back to normal fully. He glanced around the room and sighed. No one was around it seemed. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. Wasn't this what he wanted, to be alone? Then why did it hurt so badly in his chest? A noise downstairs, however, gained his attention immediately.

Throwing the covers off, he quickly jumped up out of bed and briskly walked towards the noise. His heart thumped rapidly against his ribcage, and his lips desperately wanted to curl upwards in hopes that he wasn't alone. That his family was waiting for him downstairs. Bursting into the drawing room, he forced himself to release the breath he had been holding.

"Dada, look Dada," shouted excitedly the little curly blond haired girl sitting underneath the Christmas tree. His daughter's brown eyes were big and full of happiness.

"Yes, love, it's your daddy," his wife said with a laugh. She sat on the couch with a familiar messy black-haired, green-eyed boy on her lap. "Look, Harry. Do you know who that is?" When the little boy shook his head, she softly said, "That's the man who tried to save your mommy and daddy."

_

* * *

_

May 1982-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Thanks to Dumbledore, Snape's brief stint in Azkaban was kept hushed among the staff. The official story was that he had taken family leave to care for his two children, Angel and Hadius, while his wife finished up her mastery. The majority of the staff, however, knew that was a lie, but dared not to speak against the Headmaster. After all, if they couldn't trust Dumbledore who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald, the darkest wizard before Voldemort, then who could they trust?

"Ah, there you are, my boy," Dumbledore cheerfully said as he took his seat at the High Table in the Great Hall, clapping Snape on the back. "I take it that your in-laws are watching young Hadius and Angel this morning?"

"They are," Snape replied politely before sipping his coffee. He grimaced immediately when he noticed how stale and cold it had become. The damn elves still had it out for him.

"Shame, I did wish to visit with them this morning and inform them of the good news."

What was the old man talking about? Snape glanced at the older wizard and caught the twinkling blue eyes on him. Oh no. The old man was scheming something. Dumbledore's latest scheme couldn't have anything to do with Hadius, formerly Harry Potter, because the blood adoption papers had secretly been signed for months now. After all, according to the entire Wizarding public, Harry Potter had died that night with his parents and Voldemort. The twinkle couldn't be about his petition to change his last name to Prince, however, either though. So what could it be? He then sighed and decided to ask.

"Albus, what are you referring to?"

"Forgive me, my boy, but my lips are sealed," Dumbledore replied with a smirk. "Now, I take it that your lovely wife shall be arriving here later this morning before you both go to her ceremony?"

"That is the plan, yes," Snape answered, narrowing his eyes on the older wizard. What was the old man going on about this time?

"Ah, well, I'd appreciate it if you and your wife stopped into my office prior to you leaving."

"Why?"

"You shall see, my boy, you shall see."

~Paradise~

Walking beside his wife, he glared at the students they passed on their way to the Headmaster's office. He didn't understand why the little idiots couldn't get it through their heads that it was rude to stare. So, after taking a ludicrous amount of points from every House but Slytherin, he hoped the dunderheads learned that lesson. Granted, if he were a student, he too would have stared at his wife.

Aurora was dressed rather provocatively again. She wore a black halter top with a star shaped cutout that displayed her cleavage rather nicely, a black skirt with slits that stopped just below her waist, and black knee-high boots that clicked against the stone floor. She had swept her long dark curls into a bun with loose curls cascading around it to frame her ashen face. Had she not been his wife, he would have kindly informed her that she dressed like a prostitute.

Opening the door for her, he slyly smiled when she brushed past him. His dark eyes glanced down, and he quietly chuckled. He wouldn't mind taking her down to the dungeons after this meeting. Shaking his head, he quickly morphed his features back into neutral. It wouldn't be good for him to walk into Dumbledore's office grinning like an idiot thinking of the things he'd like to be doing to his wife.

"Ah, thank you, Severus." Dumbledore then motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk. "Please do sit down." Once the couple had taken their seats, he smiled and steepled his fingers together. "Now, let us get down to business. Professor Evenstar has recently learned that his illness has taken a turn for the worse I'm afraid. So it seems that I'm in need of an Astronomy professor next term."

Snape glanced towards his wife and saw the badly hidden glee in her eyes. He should have known the old coot would offer her that job. It did make sense after all. Staring at his wife and waiting for her to leap up and throw her arms around Dumbledore, he noticed the little quirks she had. Her fingers tapped against her thigh as she stared straight ahead, failing to control her emotions.

"Am I correct in my assumption that this meeting is a proposition then, Headmaster?"

Snape nearly laughed when he heard his wife's briskness. He thought about telling her to be herself, but decided against it when he saw that Albus looked on the verge of crying while laughing. Sighing, Snape smiled. His wife would join him. Perhaps this teaching wouldn't be so bad after all.

_

* * *

_

September 1982-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Waking up, he found the clump of thick black hair lying on top of his bare chest. Today would be his wife's first day of teaching. Well, he hoped it was better than his first day. However, if it wasn't, he knew exactly what to do. He ran a hand up and down her arm, chuckling when she swatted at his hand. She looked absolutely beautiful in his bed—their bed.

"Severus, if you keep staring at me like that, we're going to have an issue."

"Now, just how would that be an issue, my little stargazer?" When he felt a hand suddenly rest against his thigh dangerously close to his 'wand,' he pressed his lips tightly together. "Oh," he said, clearing his throat. Yep, his 'wand' was already stirring, but it was her fault in all actuality. If she had just kept her hands to herself, he wouldn't be standing at attention down below.

"Oh indeed," she said with a forced laugh. "Though, I will admit that I don't necessarily have an issue with you or your wand. In fact, wands are very, very good if used properly."

"I wonder if a cleansing spell would clean your mind."

"You're more than welcome to try. I do love it when your magic surrounds me."

Groaning loudly, Snape carefully extracted himself from his wife and stalked into the lavatory. A shower certainly sounded rather good about now. Sometimes he wasn't certain who he married, a proper pureblood witch or a foul-mouthed Muggle. He then snorted. She was likely a foul-mouthed Muggle. She certainly was rather obscene and vulgar at times like one.

As the water fell on him, Snape hung his head and breathed in the steam. He wasn't going to think how he hadn't walked in with any clothes, clean or otherwise. He wasn't going to think about how he'd have to walk back into their bedroom naked then. He wouldn't think about any of that. He'd just focus on his shower, washing his hair and body. _Well, all the good that did_, he thought glumly as the shower curtain snapped open.

"Are you trying to run away from me, Severus Tobias Prince?"

"No," he replied moodily.

"Good," she said with a laugh, stepping into the shower.

"I have class shortly." He went to leave, but was stopped when he felt a hand against his chest. "Aurora, please," he said with a sigh.

"You are too trying to run away from me."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to focus on other things." He then sighed. "Aurora, I love you. I truly do, but I need—" When a hand suddenly wrapped around his slightly erect member, his eyes widened and darted to his wife. He caught her sly smile as she held him. He was at a loss for words.

"Well, it'd seem to me you're in need of a little tension reliever, judging by how hard you are."

"This could be construed as sexual harassment."

"It could also be considered a wife's duty," she argued.

"Must everything be about sex with you?"

"When it's you that I'd have sex with, I'm likely going to go in that direction of the mind. I'm rather certain that most witches would agree with me on that. You do seem to bring out the naughtiness in us." She then went up on her tiptoes and lightly pressed a kiss against his lips.

"You're insane."

"You knew that when you married me, Severus." Her hand then released him as she took a step back. "Oh, I see what this is. You're concerned about my being here because I don't dress necessarily how a professor should dress." Her smirk widened slowly. "You think that some student might get into his little head that he can try weasel his way into my bed."

"No."

"Yes," she argued. "Severus, the only wizard I will ever allow to touch me or to know me intimately is you. You have nothing to concern yourself over. I won't fall for some smooth talking student no matter whom the hell he thinks he is. Because for one if that wasn't utterly repulsive to me, then there would be the fact that you are the only man I have ever known that can satisfy me. So why should I ever leave you for someone who is just adequate when I'm married to Mr. Perfect?" She kissed him again when he snorted. "And admit it. You like it when a witch grabs you by your wand, Severus, as long as it's the right witch and the right wand. I'll leave you to your shower then."

Snape watched his wife open the shower curtain, but shook his head and wrapped his arms around her slender waist to pull her back against him. He didn't want her to go truthfully. And if he were honest, he'd know that he had nothing to worry about. Aurora loved him, and that was all there was to it. She loved him, and she'd always remain with him until he finally rid himself of her.

"Could you perhaps be a bit less…vulgar?"

"Severus, did you hear me at all last night informing the staff how many times we've had sex in these quarters since I was hired?"

He suddenly felt very prickly underneath the collar, but he only shook his head. She was rather proper when it was deemed necessary to her. Away from their coworkers and somewhat alone in their quarters except for their sleeping children wasn't one of those necessary times to be proper.

Okay so he'd freely admit that he did enjoy it every now and then when she had her spouts of vulgarity that shocked the hell out of him. She kept him guessing, and that was good in his mind. However, sometimes, she went a bit too far. And that concerned him somewhat because she seemed more adventurous than he was. And everyone knew that adventurous almost always ended up as trouble.

"No, you didn't say anything like that to our coworkers." He then sighed. Why was he making such a big deal about this? Some men liked it when their wives talked dirty to them. And it wasn't as if she talked like that in front of others. Though, she did seem to flaunt her sexuality so Merlin only knew what her students would think about her, preferably her male ones.

"All right, Severus. I'll be your proper Slytherin wife." She kissed his lips one last time and smiled up at him. "Would that be better for you?"

He wanted to be like some foolish first-year boy and pout. No. It wouldn't be better for him. He wanted her to be herself, not someone he wanted her to be. She had freewill just as he did. Meaning if he didn't like something, he'd either tell her or leave. He then scoffed. He was jealous. That was the only plausible reason he'd make such a big deal out of this. He was jealous of how the others looked at her. Well, he was jealous and a bit possessive. Releasing his hold on her, he sighed. He'd have to get over this jealousy and possessiveness. He could do it. It'd be easy. He was the Head of Slytherin after all.

~Paradise~

Later that night, he sat in his chair, waiting for his wife to return. At the sound of little feet padding across the floor, he glanced towards the sounds. He should have known his little troublemakers would still be up after putting them to bed. He glanced at the two smiling toddlers and shook his head.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, folding his arms at the two approaching children.

"Waiting for Mommy," answered his daughter without batting an eye. She was missing her two front teeth so she whistled somewhat as she spoke.

"You don't trust me to put her to bed?" As soon as he had asked that question, he felt like groaning. He should have known better than to ask an intuitive toddler a question like that. It only led to a dangerous road that no one wanted to go down.

"Course we trust you, Daddy. It's just we know how you put Mommy to bed, and it looks like it hurts Mommy sometimes," responded his green-eyed son.

Yes, he definitely shouldn't have asked that question in hindsight. Sighing, he held his arms out and picked up his two children. Settling each child on either side of him, he glanced towards the lit fireplace. Hopefully, Aurora showed up soon. Otherwise, she'd find her husband and children asleep in his chair near the fireplace. When the floo roared with life a few moments later, he sighed contently.

"Now what's this?"

"Our children have decided to wait up for their mother."

"Well, isn't that adorable?" Aurora then laughed. "How about we all go to bed? What do you say, Angel and Hadius? Do you want to sleep in the big bed with Mommy and Daddy?"

Biting back another sigh, Snape stood up with his children in arms and carried them towards the master bedroom. There went his relaxing slumber tonight. Then again, Albus had given him the day off tomorrow. Maybe then he could sleep well. Once Angel and Hadius had buried themselves deep within the flurry of blankets, he and Aurora slowly slid into their bed on their opposite sides. The toddlers squirmed in-between them giggling madly at some shared joke. Snape only glanced at his wife and softly smiled. This was paradise, their paradise.

**A/N:** All right, well, this is the end of this story. I obviously could continue it, and I might someday, but I think I'm content with this ending for now. Thank you so much for reading this story, and hopefully you've enjoyed it. :D I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
